FIRST LOVE
by mysweetkat
Summary: No one forgets their first love. For some, their first love is their true love. Rated M just in case. Sanada G. x R. Sakuno. COMPLETED ON 24 JUNE 2012!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Hope you had a great beginning for 2011. I had a great plot for this new pairing and just had to share it here. Don't worry about Second Chance or Beauty and Her Beast. I'll be posting up the new chapters soon. In the mean time, enjoy this piece of writing that's from my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Prince of Tennis except for those characters not found in the POT manga/anime.**

**All information was gleaned from princeoftennis(.)wikia(.)com. Beware of characters showing signs of being out of character.**

"First Love" = speech

'_First Love' _= thoughts

**First Love **= past events/thoughts

**Please Read and Review! I welcome constructive criticisms.**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**FIRST LOVE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**June 16****th****. Wednesday: Tokyo**

The tall lean muscled man entered his apartment with a relieved sigh and dropped his computer bag into a worn leather armchair. With one hand loosening his tie, he strode through the sparse living room into a well-equipped kitchen to grab a can of beer from the fridge.

After he had gulped down his drink, he disposed the can into a recycling bin and went over to his phone. He pressed the button to check his answering machine and went into his bedroom to change.

"_Beep! Message one!"_

"_Sanada-san, I just want to remind you we're meeting up with the guys this Saturday. Oh, and the guys formerly from Seigaku will be joining us as well. Ja matane!"_

The man smirked as he changed into a pair of hip-hugging short and a T-shirt.

"_Beep! Message two!"_

"_Genichiro, our presentation at the Atobe International Corporation for Friday morning has been confirmed. I've emailed the details to you. See you tomorrow!"_

The man snorted as he grabbed his computer bag, sat down and unpacked his laptop and documents.

"_Beep! Message three!"_

"_Genichiro!"_ A female said his name and Sanada Genichiro froze, _"your grandfather requested your presence at Sunday evening dinner. He also insists you bring your…cough!…girlfriend so please come on time. See you and take care, my son."_

"_Beep! No more messages!"_

Sanada Genichiro leaned back into his armchair with a weary groan. He had the feeling something bad is going to happen that Sunday evening.

_**BBBB-Background Begins-BBBB**_

_**10 years has passed since Rikkaidai lose their 3**__**rd**__**. year winning streak to Seigaku in tennis. Back then, life was so much easier when Sanada Genichiro was in middle school. There he could play tennis with his best skills, govern the tennis club strictly with his best buds and face worthy tennis rivals. Then he entered Rikkai High School and spent another three years with the same people, in the same club, facing the same rivals. He worked extra hard to enter Tokyo University along with Yukimura Seiichi and Yanagi Renji . After four years, he finally graduated. He and Yukimura Seiichi were hired immediately by a top law firm t for they were part of the top 5% of all law graduates. For the past 3 years, Genichiro had worked hard and together with Seiichi, they were made Associates in their firm. **_

_**Genichiro knew his family was proud of him. His grandfather, Sanada Genemon was a man of few words and he wasn't happy to find out his younger grandson isn't helping his older brother in the family business, running a legendary kendo school. But lately his grandfather had mellowed down. On the other hand, his father, Sanada Genihiro and his aniki (older brother) Sanada Genifudo had encouraged him to pursue his dream as did his mother, Sanada Emiko, his sister-in-law, Masako (Genifudo's wife) and his 6-year-old nephew, Sanada Sasuke. His family had attended his graduation from Tokyo-U and had taken lots of photos. Every now and then, whenever he went home to have dinner with his family, he would find his family boasting about him to their friends.**_

_**Life was definitely getting better for him. Well, maybe except for being in a relationship. **_

_**BBBB-Background Ends-BBBB**_

'_Bring my girlfriend, indeed.' _Genichiro sighed again.

His trouble began about a year ago. During a family dinner, his grandfather had startled him by asking him when he's planning to get married. Now, he's a healthy young man and had had one or two relationships in high school as well as in university but there wasn't anyone special.

He made a mistake by trying to placate his grandfather with a generic reply. Unintentionally, the 81-year-old Sanada Genemon who's hard of hearing heard his reply wrongly. Now he thought his younger grandson was dating someone. Ever since then, he's been asking after Genichiro's "girlfriend". It didn't help that his parents and his brother jokingly went along with the deception as well.

A song and the vibration from his mobile pulled him out of his musing.

"Moshi-moshi!"

"Otouto, you are in trouble!"

"Aniki, what's the meaning of this?"

"Ojiisan is asking about your girlfriend again, ha-ha-ha!"

"You know that he misunderstood what I've said, aniki."

"I know but telling him the truth might hurt him more, Otouto. He's so looking forward to meeting your girlfriend."

"What should I do, aniki? You know I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

"I have no idea but you have to come up with something by Sunday evening."

"What? I thought you're going to help me."

"Owari, Otouto but you are on your own, neh! Ja, see you on Sunday."

Genichiro sourly turn off his mobile and stared off into space. He had no idea what to do. Who could he ask for help? Suddenly, a light bulb lighted up in his mind.

'Maybe Seiichi could help!"

* * *

**June 18****th****. Friday: ATOBE INTERNATIONAL CORPORATION**

"Ore-sama is thoroughly impressed by your facts and figures. You have done an excellent work." Atobe Keigo, the diva CEO of the Atobe International Corporation commented after Sanada Genichiro and his partner Yukimura Seiichi had sat down. They had just finished their marketing presentation about their law firm.

When they heard Atobe was looking for a law firm specializing in international business law to represent them in a few projects, Genichiro and Seiichi immediately used their contacts to secure an appointment with their former tennis rival.

"The retainers' agreement will be drawn up by Ore-sama's people. Your firm is just what this company needs."

"Thank you for your consideration, Atobe-san." Seiichi thanked him with a bow. Genichiro followed.

"Your reputation for being hard-working, meticulous and thorough in your work precedes the both of you. Ore-sama is sure this company is in good hands."

Genichiro and Seiichi shared a knowing look. Atobe Keigo wasn't anybody's fool. He must have researched them, their firm and their work before meeting them.

"Arigato, Atobe-san."

"We'll be working closely soon so call Ore-sama Keigo. By the way, do you guys still play tennis?"

"Ah, yes, we do, Keigo-san. We regularly meet up with our old team every Saturday at the Tokyo Bay Sports Club." Genichiro informed him.

"Splendid! Perhaps Ore-sama could arrange a friendly match sometime. My old teams also meet up every week to play tennis." Keigo suggested gaily.

"That sounds good, Keigo-san." Seiichi nodded, "We could arrange the details later."

After a few minutes of small talk, Atobe Keigo excused himself to attend another meeting.

Genichiro and Seiichi congratulated each other a high-5 and started to pack their computer bags.

"Genichiro, do you know you have this constant worrying look since Thursday morning? Daijobu?" Seiichi knew his friend well enough to be concerned.

"I'm in a tight spot, Seiichi. Can we talk over lunch?"

"Sure"

Half an hour later, Sanada Genichiro unloaded his burden and then a jaw-slackened Yukimura Seiichi broke into soundless mirth.

"It's not funny, Seiichi." Genichiro fumed in embarrassment.

"Ha-ha-ha! It is funny from my angle." Seiichi wiped away some tears from his eyes, "Your grandfather thought you're dating a girl and expected you to bring her over for dinner, right? So find a girl."

"You know I'm not seeing anyone. Besides, we work in the same office, Seiichi and you know what those girls in our office are like." Genichiro shivered with fear, "I have no intention of asking one of them to pretend to be my girlfriend."

Seiichi grimaced, "I agree with you there. They are more vicious and ambitious than our previous fan girls."

"I agree. Pretend dating would turn into a real one in their eyes. What should I do, Seiichi?"

"Too bad I'm the only child. If I had a sister, maybe she could help you."

"Well since you don't have one, let's think of something else."

"Ah hah!" Seiichi snapped his finger.

"What?"

"I know just the girl that might be perfect for you."

"Seiichi, who are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, Genichiro. Leave everything to me."

"But…"

"I'll bring her to our Saturday tennis games and let you two meet."

"Umm okay but can you tell me more about her."

"Nope. You'll find out on Saturday." Seiichi said with determination.

Genichiro tried again and again to get more information about the mystery girl but his friend won't budge. At the end of the day, he gave up and waited for Saturday.

* * *

**June 19****th****. Saturday: TOKYO BAY SPORTS CLUB**

"Why are you inviting me to your club, Seiichi-niisan?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Moh, that's not a proper answer."

"Well, I want to introduce someone to you."

The girl blushed and stammered out, "I don't..ne..need a boyfriend, Seiichi-niisan. I'm not…not good…a..around strangers."

Seiichi grinned with a secret motive, "I'm not introducing him to you as a boyfriend, silly girl. He needs your help."

"My help?"

"We're here."

Seiichi led his friend toward a row of tennis courts where a bunch of young men were playing tennis.

No one paid attention to them as they made their way to the last tennis court where Sanada Genichiro and Renji Yanagi were playing against Tezuka Kunimitsu and Inui Sadaharu.

"Seigaku?" The girl gasped with recognition.

"Inui and Yanagi arranged this get-together thinking all of us could have fun playing tennis together."

"I see."

They waited and watched Genichiro's match with interest until all the matches had ended.

"Eh? Why are you here, nyah?" Kikumaru Eiji blinked his cat eyes in surprise.

"It's been a long time. Are you well?" Oishi nodded in greeting.

"You look so different, very different indeed." Momoshiro Takeshi scratched his chin and turned to his tennis partner, "Isn't that right, Mamushi?"

"I agree, Fsshh" Kaidoh Kaoru agreed and gave Momoshitor a glare, "and you porcupine head stop calling me that Mamushi name!"

"Porcupine head?" Momoshiro snorted and nearly clashed heads with Kaidoh when Tezuka and Inui stepped between them to greet the familiar looking girl.

Inui pushed up his glasses to say, "It's been 4 years, 7 months and 13 days since we've seen you at Ryuzaki's funeral."

Tezuka gave the girl a gentle smile, "It's good to see you again, Sakuno-chan."

Ryuzaki Sakuno, practically a young woman at the age of 23, returned their greetings with a bow and a smile, "Sempai-tachi, oshashiburi-desu!"

"Why are you here, Sakuno-chan?" Tezuka asked curiously while they were surrounded by his former tennis club regulars.

"Seiichi-niisan invited me."

"Niisan?" Everyone exclaimed and turned their eyes toward the feminine looking man standing not far away talking to his own former tennis club regulars.

"Hai. He's my cousin."

"But we thought you don't have any relative besides your grandmother?" Inui said with some doubt.

"Well after Obaasan passed away, I found out I had an aunt, an uncle and a cousin living in the same city. Seiichi-niisan's mother was my father's sister. Ojisan and Obasan invited me to stay with them after Obaasan passed away."

"I see." Everyone nodded and moved to other topics of conversation.

A short distance away, Yukimura Seiichi greeted his friends, "Sorry that we came a bit late."

"We?" Everyone's eyes turned to the auburn haired woman surrounded by the Seigaku men.

"Who's the young woman, Yukimura-san?" Kirihara Akaya asked bluntly.

"She's my cousin."

"You never told us you have a cousin, Seiichi." Renji commented and made a mental note to jot down this information later.

"Well, my parents and I only found out about her more than 4 years ago and she had lived with us ever since."

"Are you two dating, Yukimura-san." Jackal Kuwahara asked with Marui Bunta chuckling at the blush on Seiichi's cheeks.

"I would consider that incest, guys. She's like an imouto to me."

"Can she handle some tricks?" Nio Masharu asked with his glinting eyes trained on Sakuno.

"Stop being childish, Nio. We're not in school anymore." Yagyu Hiroshi warned his friend.

"So are you playing today, Seiichi?" Sanada Genichiro who had kept silent since he had seen Seiichi and the girl, asked harshly.

Everyone turned to stare at him except for Seiichi who gave him a knowing look.

"Yes, I think I will. In the mean time, Genichiro, I leave Sakuno-chan in your capable hands while I go and change." Seiichi waved and quickly left for the locker rooms leaving a speechless Genichiro behind.

The others shrugged at the weird interaction and went to find opponents from the Seigaku group for the next matches.

Sweat that has nothing to do with the hours he spent playing tennis began to form on Genichiro's forehead.

'_Ryuzaki Sakuno is here.'_

'_The girl who had been haunting him since high school is here.'_

'_The girl who had stolen his first kiss is here.'_

His eyes caught the expressive brown eyes of Sakuno and he was lost in them. He was pleased to see that Sakuno had blushed and looked away.

'_She was flustered by my presence too. She must be remembering THAT incident.'_

Sakuno felt her heart almost jumped out of her chest when her eyes saw the tall manly figure standing alone looking at her.

'_Sanada Genichiro is here.'_

'_The boy who had been haunting her since high school is here.'_

'_The boy who had stolen her first kiss is here.'_

Her eyes caught the dark eyes of Sanada Genichiro and she was pulled into them. She was pleased to see that he had looked away with tainted cheeks.

'_He was flustered by my presence too. He must be remembering THAT incident.'_

'_What am I supposed to do now?'_ Both Sakuno and Genichiro thought with increasing nervousness.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Minna-san, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of First Love. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed Chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Prince of Tennis except for those characters not found in the POT manga/anime.

**All information was gleaned from princeoftennis(.)wikia(.)com. Beware of characters showing signs of being out of character.**

"First Love" = speech

'_First Love' _= thoughts

**First Love **= past events/thoughts

**Please Read and Review! I welcome constructive criticisms.**

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 1**

**Sweat that has nothing to do with the hours he spent playing tennis began to form on Genichiro's forehead. **

'_**Ryuzaki Sakuno is here.'**_

'_**The girl who had been haunting him since high school is here.'**_

'_**The girl who had stolen his first kiss is here.'**_

**His eyes caught the expressive brown eyes of Sakuno and he was lost in them. He was pleased to see that Sakuno had blushed and looked away. **

'_**She was flustered by my presence too. She must be remembering THAT incident.'**_

**Sakuno felt her heart almost jumped out of her chest when her eyes saw the tall manly figure standing alone looking at her.**

'_**Sanada Genichiro is here.'**_

'_**The boy who had been haunting her since high school is here.'**_

'_**The boy who had stolen her first kiss is here.'**_

**Her eyes caught the dark eyes of Sanada Genichiro and she was pulled into them. She was pleased to see that he had looked away with tainted cheeks. **

'_**He was flustered by my presence too. He must be remembering THAT incident.'**_

'_**What am I supposed to do now?'**_** Both Sakuno and Genichiro thought with increasing nervousness.**

* * *

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**FIRST LOVE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**June 19****th****. Saturday: TOKYO BAY SPORTS CLUB**

Yukimura Seiichi smiled serenely as he observed his two favourite people hiding their obvious awareness of each other.

Everyone, the ex-Regulars from both Rikkai High School and Seishun High School were seated around a huge dining table enjoying a sumptuous lunch at the club's restaurant. With some secretive maneuvering, Yukimura had managed to seat Ryuzaki Sakuno and Sanada Genichiro next to each other. So far no one took notice of the redness on their faces.

"Neh, Sakuno-chan, aren't you going to finish your meal?" Kirihara Akaya pointed at her half-full plate across from her.

"I'm already full."

"So, can I have the rest?"

"AKAYA!" Genichiro scowled at his former kouhai, "That's very rude."

"That's alright." Sakuno pushed her plate toward the young man who's eyeing her plate greedily, "Kirihara-sempai, you can have it. At least the food isn't wasted."

Genichiro watched Akaya polishing off the plate as he turned to her, "Sorry about his childishness."

Sakuno giggled at the satisfied looking Akaya, "Daijobu. He must be very hungry. He had a very active morning anyway."

Her giggles sounded like bells and it made Genichiro gulped with growing heat in his heart and head (and a lower part of his body..ahem!). Inevitably, his eyes moved down to her pink lips. _'Pull yourself together, man! Don't think about those…..soft strawberry tasting lips against yours …NO! DON'T GO THERE!'_

"Sanada-san?"

"Hai?" Genichiro tried not to stare at her lovely lips…no her face.

"Seiichi-niisan said you needed some help. How do you want me to help you?"

"It's nothing, Ryuzaki-san."

"Nothing? But Seiichi-niisan insisted that it's important." Sakuno dared not looked into his eyes. Instead, her gaze rested on his manly lips which were a big mistake. _'O no, stop thinking about his lips. Mmm..his warm firm lips pressed against yours and….! STOP RIGHT THERE!'_

Meanwhile, Genichiro threw a sharp glance at his friend and colleague who returned his glance with a serene smile before turning back to his conversation with Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'_Firstly, I really don't want to hear any more unpleasantries from Grandfather about my lack of girlfriend.'_ Genichiro sighed inwardly.

'_Secondly, Grandfather had been looking really happy to hear about me dating a girl.'_ He thought of his grandfather's cheerful face.

Then, he looked at the girl next to him, _'Thirdly, I don't mind her being my girlfriend, even if it's just a pretend one.'_

"Ryuzaki-san, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Hai?"

* * *

**June 20****th****. SUNDAY: SANADA FAMILY HOME**

"Ojiisan, Otousan, Okasan, Minna, this is my...girlfriend, Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Hajimemaste. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Every Sanada family member stood facing the doorway with their jaw dropped and mouth wide open in disbelief, except for the silent 81-year-old grandfather and the shy 6-year-old nephew. They were staring at a nervous brunette dressed in a conservative beige twinset and a knee-length black skirt with simple heels who bowed quickly and stood stiffly next to a rigid-looking Sanada Genichiro.

'_Kami-sama I hope everyone won't become overexcited in meeting her.' _Sanada thought with dread as his family continued to stare at Sakuno.

'_Oh dear, I hope I won't mess up this meeting.'_ Sakuno thought anxiously.

"Ah, Genichiro, you've finally brought her to meet us." The grandfather said, breaking the staring contest. He smiled indulgently at his younger grandson and Sakuno before turning around to walk sedately into the living room.

A woman in her late 40s nodded with a smile after studying Sakuno for a few minutes, "Welcome to our humble home, Ryuzaki-san."

Sakuno tried not to squirm under the curious scrutiny of the other people as she followed the silent Genichiro into an old-styled Japanese living room. The others followed them into the room and once everyone had seated on thick cushions around a huge kotatsu [low table], Genichiro made the introduction.

"This is my grandfather, Sanada Genemon." The silver-haired man smiled as Sakuno lowly bowed in greeting.

"These are my parents, Sanada Genihiro and Emiko." The middle-aged couple nodded with approval in their face.

"This is my aniki, Genifudo." A man in his early 30s gave Sakuno a friendly wave.

"And this is his wife, Masako and his son, Sasuke." A young woman with a coiffure bun nodded amicably with a boy behind her.

"Eh! Sasuke-kun, aren't you going to greet your Ojisan's girlfriend?" Genifudo asked his son in a teasing voice.

"Yadda!"

"It's alright. I think he might not be used to strangers." Sakuno placated.

"You are so kind, Ryuzaki-san." Masako said even as her son leaned closer to her back.

"Please call me Sakuno."

Before anyone could speak, another elderly woman came into the room to place a tray of hot green tea on the kotatsu.

"Thank you, Amamiya-san. Sakuno, this is our housekeeper, Koharu Amamiya. Amamiya-san, this is my….girlfriend, Ryuzaki Sakuno." The elderly lady and Sakuno exchanged bows and the lady left. Emiko served cups of tea and everyone took a sip of their tea.

"So, tell me, Sakuno-san, what do you do?" Genemon asked curiously with everybody's eyes except for Genichiro's, fixed upon the blushing girl.

"I work as a paralegal in the legal division of the Atobe International Corporation."

"Oh, isn't that the company your firm is contracted with, Genichiro?" Genihiro, the father turned to his son.

"Hai. It seems both of us will be working closely together in the future, Otousan." Genichiro tried hard not to think about the request he made as well as the shock he received yesterday.

**FFFFFFFF FLASHBACK BEGINS FFFFFFFF**

"**Ryuzaki-san, I want you to be my girlfriend."**

"**Hai?"**

"…**."**

"**Wh…what ..di…did you s…say?"**

"**I want you to …um… pretend to be my girlfriend." Sanada could feel his face heated up at the stare Sakuno was giving him.**

"**Na…nande?"**

**Genichiro looked uncomfortable, "Let's go somewhere more private, is that alright?"**

"**Ha..hai."**

**Genichiro led Sakuno away from the restaurant which didn't go unnoticed by Yukimura. They found a secluded balcony overlooking the tennis courts. A table and two chairs were there so they made themselves comfortable.**

"**My grandfather is 81 years old and he's hard of hearing. The past 2 years or so, he has been making a fuss about my lack of female companions. Last year, I made a mistake of trying to pacify him. However he misheard my reply and now he's under the impression that I'm dating someone. Since then, he's been asking me to bring my girlfriend over to meet the family."**

"**So, you're not um…dating anyone so you can't bring anyone home?"**

"**Hai. Seiichi thought perhaps you could help me by pretending to be my girlfriend."**

"**But how could we deceive an old man?"**

"**I don't want to do this but I also want him to be happy. We could say we've broken off a few months later."**

"**Ano, what do I have to do?"**

"**You…are you saying Yes?"**

"**My grandmother passed away some time ago. I do understand the desire to make our elderly grandparent happy as much as possible before they…moved on. So yes, I'll help in any way I can, Sanada-san."**

"**Yokata. Thank you for your help, Ryuzaki-san. Mm..are you free tomorrow night?"**

"**Sunday night? Hai."**

"**There's another family dinner and my mother and Aniki insist that I bring you…I mean, my girlfriend. Would you go with me?"**

"**Hai."**

"**So, can I start calling you Sa…Sakuno-san?"**

"**Hai. Then, I can call you ..um…"**

"**Genichiro."**

"**Ha…hai, Gen…Genichiro-san." **

**Genichiro stiffened as shivers swept through him to hear her voice saying his given name for the first time.**

"**Do you know that I work together with Seiichi in the same firm, Sakuno-san?" **

**Sakuno could only nod because hearing her given name on his lips made her temporary mute and weak.**

"**But I don't know anything about your job. What do you do, Sakuno-san and where do you work?"**

"**Ummm I'm a paralegal and I work in Atobe International Corporation."**

"**Eh, Atobe?"**

"**Hai. At the moment I'm attached with the local legal division but next month I'm going to work in the international legal division."**

"**That means.." Genichiro was in shock.**

"**When Seiichi-niisan told me about …about your firm's success in getting the contract for …for that division, I was sur…surprised. That means…um.. we'll be working together." **

**Genichiro spaced out, thinking **_**'Oh no, seeing her constantly is going to be problematic for me. How can I concentrate on my work?'**_

**FFFFFFFF FLASHBACK ENDS FFFFFFFF**

"Dinner is ready." Amamiya appeared at the doorway.

Genichiro was shaken out of his private musing while the flow of conversation continued around him even as everyone made their way to another room.

The dining room was covered in tatami mats and there were small low tables with cushion seats. Each table was laden with individual portions of food and green tea. Everyone took their seats and left an open seat next to Genichiro. So, Sakuno took that empty spot with a blush.

"Itadakimasu."

A few minutes into the meal, Emiko looked across at Sakuno and asked, "How's the food, Sakuno-san?"

"It's delicious." Sakuno smiled happily.

"So how long have you two been dating?" The unexpected question from Genifudo made the young couple almost spewed out their food.

"Umm.." Sakuno was tongue-tied since they had forgotten about this issue.

"A few…."

"Last year!" Sakuno almost shouted, making everyone stare at her.

"Hrumph! I don't understand why you keep stalling in bringing her to see us." Genemon snorted.

"Mah, mah, Otousan," Genihiro said soothingly, "perhaps Genichiro wants Sakuno to himself a bit longer."

Everyone laugh but Genichiro knew his face has heated up at his father's insinuation. He turned his head to find Sakuno's face has also flushed red.

"Genihiro, don't tease them like that." Emiko scolded her husband.

The rest of the meal was peaceful but Genichiro's family still asked Sakuno some personal questions. Genichiro stayed silent so he learned that Sakuno still plays tennis, loves sakura blossoms, all seasons and puppies, visits her family tombs every month and lives near his apartment. _'If I made any comment, they'll know for sure that we're not dating. I'm glad she stopped me just now. If I had said that we met a few weeks ago, the cat would be out of the bag.'_

After the meal, everybody returned to the living room except for Masako and Sasuke. Masako went upstairs to put her sleepy son to bed. Hot green tea and a selection of wagashi were served.

"These wagashi are delicious." Sakuno said after enjoying a few of the small colourful confectionery.

"Do you like them?" Emiko asked, beaming with pleasure to see Sakuno enjoying the dessert.

"Hai."

"Masako made them." Genifudo exclaimed proudly as his wife blushed next to him.

"Honto? Masako-san, you have to teach me how to make them."

"Actually, Emiko taught me."

"Nani?" Sakuno looked at Emiko in awe.

"Ah, Sakuno-san, if you're free next Saturday, perhaps you could come over?" Emiko looked at her eagerly, "Masako and I could teach you how to make those wagashi."

Masako nodded with excitement, "That's a good idea, Okasan. Do come, Sakuno-san."

"Hai, I'd love to. I've always loved baking and making sweets."

"Really? What can you make?"

"Ano, Obaasan taught me how to make strawberry cake, banana cake, cupcakes, eclairs and…."

Genichiro felt relieved because his grandfather, father and brother were quietly looking indulgently at the women bonding. _'Good it seems they believe our cover.'_

He looked at Sakuno's animated face with a pang of sadness, '_If only this is for real_.'

* * *

**July 25****th****. SUNDAY: SANADA'S APARTMENT**

"So, Genichiro, how's everything between you and Sakuno?"

"Everything's fine, Seiichi."

Important papers lay haphazardly all over the dining table as the two Associates in charge of the Atobe account worked quietly for awhile.

"I noticed that for the past 4 weeks, Sakuno has become more….."

"…"

"…"

"More what, Seiichi?"

"Relaxing? No, that's not it. Umm cheerful? No, she's always been that way."

"What do you want to say, Seiichi?"

"She's been glowing more and more. I also notice contentment in her eyes."

"….So kah."

"Sakuno said she's been spending every weekend at your parents' place. They must have liked her a lot."

"Hai, they do. Even little Sasuke is talking non-stop about Sakuno obaasan."

"So kah? Iie na, it seems she's really becoming a part of your family."

"…"

"What about you?"

"Me? Since you are so observant like Renji, why don't you tell me?"

"Based on my data, you're in love with her."

"…"

"Again, based on my data, you've been in love with her since high school."

"NANI?"

"I saw what happened at the National Championship."

"…"

"Don't worry. I have never said a word about it to anyone."

"…"

"What are you going to do about you and Sakuno, Genichiro?"

"…"

"I don't want to see Sakuno get hurt."

"I won't hurt her, Seiichi."

"And?"

"I…actually, Seiichi, I absolutely have no idea what to do."

Sanada Genichiro gave up concentrating on their work and his thoughts wandered back to the National Championship during his senior year.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_**SANADA FAMILY TREE**_

_**Grandfather: Sanada Genemon (Age 81) – He's a retired kyoshi 8-Dan Kendo master. His father founded the famous Sanada Kendo dojo. **_

_**Father: Sanada Genihiro (Age 51) – An 8-Dan Kendo teacher who runs the Kendo dojo established by his grandfather.**_

_**Mother: Sanada Emiko (Age 49) – She's gentle and kind and takes care of her family.**_

_**Brother: Sanada Genifudo (Age 30) – A talented 6-Dan Kendo teacher who works with his father. **_

_**Sister-in-law: Sanada Masako (Age 28) – A florist with her own shop.**_

_**Sanada Genichiro (Age 25) – He's an Associate lawyer who's working hard to start his own partnership firm with Yukimura Seiichi. In Kendo, he held 4-Dan.**_

_**Nephew: Sanada Sasuke (Age 6) – An active **__**kindergartener**__** but a shy boy in front of strangers.**_


	3. Chapter 3  Memory 1

**Author's Note: Minna-san, thanks for reading and reviewing Chapter 2. Please enjoy this short Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Prince of Tennis except for those characters not found in the POT manga/anime.**

**All information was gleaned from princeoftennis(.)wikia(.)com. Beware of characters showing signs of being out of character.**

"First Love" = speech

'_First Love' _= thoughts

**First Love **= past events/thoughts

**Please Read and Review! I welcome constructive criticisms.**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_**Previously in Chapter 2**_

"_**I saw what happened at the National Championship."**_

"…"

"_**Don't worry. I have never said a word about it to anyone."**_

"…"

"_**What are you going to do about it, Genichiro?"**_

"…"

"_**I don't want to see Sakuno get hurt."**_

"_**I won't hurt her, Seiichi."**_

"_**And?"**_

"_**I…actually, Seiichi, I absolutely have no idea what to do."**_

_**Sanada Genichiro gave up concentrating on their work and his thoughts wandered back to the National Championship during his senior year.**_

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**FIRST LOVE**

**CHAPTER 3 – Memory 1**

**7 YEARS AGO: KONTO DISTRICT TENNIS CHAMPIONSHIP**

**Sanada Genishiro's POV**

Sanada Genichiro gazed stoically at their Captain who was giving them, the Regulars, some last minute advices. Next to him were a note-taking Yanagi Renji, Niou Masaharu, Yagyu Hiroshi, Marui Bunta, Jackal Kuwaha and Kirihara Akaya.

Two years ago, the three Demons of Rikkai Middle School became the three Demons of Rikkai High School and their seniors in the tennis club were very much afraid of their tennis skills. Once again, they have remained undefeat ed for two years. Today, they were out to garner the Kanto District Championship with a long term plan to capture the National Championship. Last year they had lost the National Championship to Seigaku High School.

Ironically, their opponent in the semi-finals of Kanto District Championship was Seigaku High School.

"Alright, minna-san," Yukimura Seiichi shouted out, "Let's go and warm up. We have to be back here for the first match. Nio, Yagyu, you both are up for the second doubles."

"Hai!"

Yukimura lead the way and everyone behind him to do his bidding. They ran around the perimeters of the tennis courts where other games were in progress.

"Genichiro?" Yukimura Seiichi smiled serenely beside him despite being sweaty and breathless.

"Hmm?" Genichiro turned to him.

"Your shoelaces are loosening." Seiichi pointed downward.

Genichiro stopped and found that his shoelaces were coming apart. He silently cursed the interruption to his warm-up. He nodded to his Captain and teammates and they left him behind. He walked over to a wooden bench and sat down to re-tie his shoelaces.

"Ano, can you help me?" A soft voice startled Genichiro.

He almost fell off the bench for he wasn't expecting anyone hanging around this secluded part of the courts. For the first time in his life, this encounter with a pretty girl took his breath away. Literally!

Firstly, his eyes saw the white converse shoes with white socks. Then they travelled upward to discover…

…. 2 shapely limbs beneath a knee length hugging black skirt with a trim waist;

….a slender bosom wrapped in dark green uniform shirt with white tie;

…..an oval shaped sweet face with doe-like chocolate eyes and long flowing auburn hair held behind her ears with flower clips.

His heart, soul and mind went, "Wow!"

The girl fidgeted under his continual stare and asked again, "Ano, I'm lost. Could you help me please?"

Remembering his manners, Genichirou stood up and bowed slightly, "Of course."

"Mmm, do you know where the tennis court is for the semi-final match?"

"Yes, I do. It's down this lane, past Courts No. 25 and 30. Turn right and ….."

"Sumimasen!" The girl interrupted him, "Would you mind taking me there?"

"Huh?" Genichiro was stumped.

"Ano, I'm very bad with directions."

"Sokah." He nodded understandably, "I'm going that way myself so I'll be happy to escort you."

"Arigatou, Sanada-san." The girl bowed gratefully. The two slowly made their way toward their destination. Genichiro was perplexed because she knew his name but he couldn't remember meeting her before.

"By the way, have we met before? You knew my name but I don't know yours." He asked tentatively.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble, Sanada-san. My name's Ryuzaki Sakuno."

'_Ryuzaki? Wait! That's the name of the Seigaku Middle School tennis club coach. Is she…?'_

"Are you related to Ryuzaki Sumire-san?"

"Hai. She's my Obaasan and my guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Hai. My parents passed away in an accident many years ago. Obaasan took me in."

"Sorry for bring up unpleasant memories."

"Iie, daijobu. I'm fine now."

Genichiro glanced down at the girl beside him and felt an urge to know her better. Inside, he felt inadequate for this is the first time he's interested in a girl. He took in the uniform she's wearing and wondered.

"I can't help but notice you're wearing the Seigaku's uniform."

"Hai. In fact, I'm a first-year student at Seigaku High School."

'_She's here for Seigaku then!'_ He felt deflated somewhat.

"So you are here to support your Sempai-tachi?"

"Yes and no. I'm also the club's manager."

"Manager?" Genichiro was surprised.

"Hai. Obaasan has been promoted to head the Sports Department in my school. Then Tezuka-buchou asked me to help the tennis club since I'm close to them."

'_Close to them! Is she dating one of them?'_ He felt panicky.

However, he couldn't ask any more questions because they have reached their destination. Genichiro saw that their arrival has garnered attention from both opposing teams.

"Arigatou, Sanada-san. Thank you for your help." Sakuno bowed with a smile.

"It's my pleasure." Genishiro returned the bow.

"Good luck in your match!"

"What?" He was surprised by her well wishes. _'I thought she would only cheer for her team.'_

Sakuno blushed and ran over to the other side of the court. His heart turned heavy when he saw how the Seigaku Regulars greeted her with warmth and familiarity.

He slowly made his way to his team where Yukimura was watching him calmly. But the other members were waiting to harass him.

"Sanada, you seemed to have made a conquest." Niou said teasingly.

"She's pretty." Marui added before blowing his bubble gum.

"She looks friendly." Jackal said politely with Yagyu agreeing with a nod.

"But she's from the enemy camp." Kirihara protested. Everyone silenced him with a hard slap at the back of his head.

"I have data on her, thanks to Inui." Renji said casually earning a glare from Genichiro and interested looks from the others.

"Who's she?"

"She's Ryuzaki Sakuno. She's 16 and a student of Seigaku High School. She was orphaned at 12 and taken in by her Obaasan, Ryuzaki Sumire. She attended Seigaku Middle School from age 13-15. Currently, she's the manager of Seigaku High School Tennis. She likes tennis, cooking and baking. Her favourite colours are pink and purple. "

"What about relationship status, Renji?" Yukimura asked curiously.

Genichiro remained stoically calm but his mind went crazy at the thought that his best friend and Captain might be interested in his girl. _'Wait a minute! My girl? Since when is she my girl?'_

"None at the moment but there seemed to be a long list of young men interested in her." Renji said adding fuel to the jealous fire in Genichiro.

"Like who?" Niou and Marui asked with interest.

No one found out who were interested in Sakuno because the intercom interrupted Renji to announce the start of the semi-final game. Yukimura sat on the coach's bench and observed the second doubles match. Niou and Yangyu were facing off Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi.

Genichiro stood with the others behind the fences but his eyes weren't on the match. His attention was caught by the girl in the opposite side of the court. She was sitting and chatting with some of the Regulars. A pile of towels and a number of water bottles were next to her. A big emergency first aid kit was her other side. Even though she has changed into a dark blue track suit, he still thought she looks great.

'_What am I doing?'_ Genichiro shook his head unconsciously, _'I must stop thinking about her. She's just a girl I met recently. Why am I obsessed with her so quickly?'_

He tried to focus his attention on the ongoing match. A few minutes later he felt someone watching him. He looked up to see Sakuno staring at him. His heart raced faster when she gave him a sweet smile and a short wave with her dainty fingers.

'_Oh no. There's something wrong with me. I think I'm going to have a heart attack.'_

Unknowingly, at that very moment Yukimura had turned around and almost gasped at his friend's changed face. _'I've never seen Genichiro with such a face and a smile like that before.' _

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV**

"Moh, I can't believe I lost my way. AGAIN!" Ryuzaki Sakuno grumbled as she walked along the unfamiliar pathway.

Being a responsible manager, she was supposed to be there with her team. However her lacking sense of directions caused her trouble once again.

Sakuno was happy to meet with her Sempai-tachi again when Obaasan got transferred. She was supposed to attend another school but her Obaasan's promotion enabled her to enter Seigaku High School. The Regulars line-up had remained the same except for the missing persons of Echizen Ryoma and Kawamura Takashi. Ryoma was still in US and Kawamura-sempai was dedicating him life to his father's sushi restaurant.

When Tezuka Kunimitsu asked her to be the tennis club manager, she was glad to accept. The members had always treated her like a little sister and she liked to watch them play tennis even though her skills were 'mada-mada'.

"I'm going to be late. AGAIN!" she sighed wearily, "Tezuka-bucho will be worried, Fuji-sempai will tease me AND Inui-sempai will try his juice on me again."

Then she heard running feet coming up behind her, and before she could turn around to ask for help, a group of young men raced past her and speedily disappeared into the distance.

"Black and orange track suit? They must be the Rikkai team." Sakuno gazed after them wistfully. She looked back toward the path and found one of the Rikkai members sitting on a bench. "Ahh, perhaps he can help me."

Sakuno approached the person and asked softly, "Ano, can you help me?"

Sakuno tried not to laugh when the young man got startled and almost fell off the bench.

When he turned to her, Sakuno felt her heart jumped out. _'It's Sanada Genichiro.'_

Sakuno felt slightly warm when he took his time to study her from head to toe and up again. In turn she glanced at his figure with mild admiration. His black and orange track suit and black T-shirt beneath his jacket didn't hide the toned muscles throughout his body. She knew from her Obaasan and Inui-sempai that Sanada-san came from a kendo family.

'_With tennis and kendo, it's no wonder he looked the epitome of a healthy muscled man.'_ She thought with a slight blush. She took note of the interested gleam from his eyes underneath the black cap on his head and felt a bit confident that he might be attracted to her. _'Stop dreaming, Sakuno!' _she scolded herself.

Sakuno fidgeted under his continual stare and asked again, "Ano, I'm lost. Could you help me please?"

The man stood up and bowed slightly, "Of course."

"Mmm, do you know where the tennis court is for the semi-final match?"

"Yes, I do. It's down this lane, past Courts No. 25 and 30. Turn right and ….."

"Sumimasen!" Sakuno interrupted him, "Would you mind taking me there?"

"Huh?" The man was stumped.

"Ano, I'm very bad with directions." She explained with embarrassment.

"So-kah." He nodded understandably, "I'm going that way myself so I'll be happy to escort you."

"Arigatou, Sanada-san." Sakuno bowed gratefully. The two slowly made their way toward their destination. Somehow she sensed he was perplexed with her.

"By the way, have we met before? You knew my name but I don't know yours." He asked tentatively.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble, Sanada-san. My name's Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno introduced herself and she could see he was thinking hard.

"Are you related to Ryuzaki Sumire-san?"

"Hai. She's my Obaasan and my guardian."

"Guardian?" He looked at her curiously.

"Hai. My parents passed away in an accident many years ago. Obaasan took me in."

"Sorry for bring up unpleasant memories." He apologized bashfully.

"Iie, daijobu. I'm fine now."

Sakuno could feel his eyes were on her. _'I wonder what is he thinking about? Is he worried about the matches?'_

"I can't help but notice you're wearing the Seigaku's uniform."

Sakuno glanced down at her uniform. She was wearing the standard white converse shoes, white socks, knee-length black skirt with dark green uniform shirt and a white tie.

"Hai. In fact, I'm a first-year student at Seigaku High School."

"So you are here to support your Sempai-tachi?"

"Yes and no. I'm also the club's manager."

"Manager?" He sounded surprised.

"Hai. Obaasan has been promoted to head the Sports Department in my school. Then Tezuka-buchou asked me to help the tennis club since I'm close to them."

They couldn't talk anymore because they have reached their destination. Looking around, Sakuno knew that their arrival has garnered attention from both opposing teams as well as the fan girls of both teams.

"Arigatou, Sanada-san. Thank you for your help." Sakuno bowed with a smile.

"It's my pleasure." Genichiro returned the bow.

After a short pause, she decided to say "Good luck in your match!"

"What?" He seemed surprised by her well wishes.

Sakuno can't help blushing and ran over to the other side of the court. When she drew closer to the Seigaku part of the court, her club's Regulars greeted her with warmth and familiarity. Her Obaasan was busy talking to the umpire and other officials at the moment.

"Sakuno-chan, you're late again, nyah!" Kikumaru Eiji patted her back.

"You are arrived safely but you still have to be careful." Tezuka-bucho frowned with worry while Oishi Shuichiro nodded next to him.

"Was that Sanada Genichiro with you just now?" Fuji Syusuke asked with a teasing smile.

"Nani? Why is Sakuno-chan with our enemy?" Momoshiro Takeshi cried with disbelief.

"Fssh, it's none of your business, Tako!" Kaidoh Kaoru said with disdain.

"What did you say Mamushi?" Momoshiro stomped toward the smirking Kaidoh. Oishi and Eiji quickly stopped the two mortal enemies from attacking each other.

"Yes, more data for me." Inui muttered as he jotted down on his thick notebook.

"Did you get lost again, Sakuno-chan?" Tezuka asked.

"Hai. But Sanada-san was kind enough to lead me here." Sakuno hoped the answer was sufficient to diffuse further curiousity. It worked on others except for Inui and Fuji who were giving her knowing looks.

"Ah Sakuno, you're finally here." Ryuzaki Sumire came closer. She took up a back-pack and handed it to her, "You need to change soon. The match is about to begin."

"Hai, I'll go and change now. I'll be back soon." She left hurriedly toward the nearby restrooms. A few minutes later, she returned to the team in a dark blue track suit with her long hair braided down her back. The match has started and together with the other Regulars and non-regular members, she cheered for her team. The things she needed for her job as the club manager such as towels, water bottles and a first-aid kit surrounded her.

As she sat and chat with Inui-sempai and Fuji-sempai, her tingling spine told her there were eyes upon her. Looking around, she found everyone was focused on the current second doubles match.

Finally her eyes went to the opposite side of the court to notice Sanada Genichiro who was standing with his teammates. His arms were crossed against his chest and his face was wearing a frown.

'_He looked so stressed. I wonder if he's fine. Gyah, why am I thinking so much about a man I hardly knew?'_

'_Well, he's kind to help me earlier. But he's a strict and stern person from what I knew from Seigaku Middle School.'_

'_He's also handsome in his own way. And his body is hard to resist. __GYAH! What am I doing? I must stop thinking about him like this?'_

'_But look at him standing there! I wonder if he has a girlfriend.' _She thought with sadness, _'A girl like me couldn't compete with those pretty girls at Rikkai.'_

It wasn't long before Sakuno realized the object of her observation was staring her as much as she was staring at him. She took a calming breath and gave him a sweet smile. Her fingers rose up to wave at him.

Unexpectedly, she saw his countenance changing before her eyes. His face and eyes softened and a heavenly smile appeared on his lips.

Her heart, soul and mind went, "Wow!"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	4. Chapter 4 Memory 2

**Author's Note: Minna-san, thanks for being so patient. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy! Please Read and Review! I welcome constructive criticisms.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Prince of Tennis except for those characters not found in the POT manga/anime. **

**All information was gleaned from princeoftennis (.) wikia (.) com. Beware of characters showing signs of being OOC!**

"First Love" = speech

'_First Love' _= thoughts

_**First Love**_= past events/thoughts

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_**Previously in Chapter 3**_

_**It wasn't long before Sakuno realized the object of her observation was staring her as much as she was staring at him. She took a calming breath and gave him a sweet smile. Her fingers rose up to wave at him.**_

_**Unexpectedly, she saw his countenance changing before her eyes. His face and eyes softened and a heavenly smile appeared on his lips.**_

_**Her heart, soul and mind went, "Wow!"**_

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**FIRST LOVE**

**CHAPTER 4 – Memory 2**

**9 YEARS AGO: NATIONAL TENNIS CHAMPIONSHIP – FINAL GAME**

**Yukimura Seiichi's POV**

"Minna-san, we've come this far and I know everyone will do their best to achieve our ultimate goal."

"Hai!" Seven voices shouted in reply.

Standing confidently in front of the Regulars, I asked, "What's our goal?"

"To be the no. 1 in Japan!"

"What's our motto?" Sanada Genichiro's deep voice boomed.

"Rikkai never lose!"

I was left to my own thoughts as Genichiro gave the Regulars some late minute instructions. Looking around the half-filled stadium, I sighed with anticipation. '_For the past few months, Sanada and I had worked ourselves and our team to the bones to prepare for the fight of our lives; to be the number 1 in the Japan's High School National Tennis Championship.' _

"Seiichi, they are ready." Genichiro's voice broke through my musing. The Regulars were waiting for my signal to lead them in warming-up.

"Seiichi, I have to talk to the Seigaku's coach and the referees."

"Alright, Genichiro. You can do your own warm-up after that."

"Hai. Please excuse me." Genichiro walked away.

With a determined smile, I turned my attention to the awaiting Regulars, "Let's go!"

"Hai!"

For almost 30 minutes, we did our stretches and went running around the stadium a few times. After that we went back inside the stadium. Genichiro was still missing. '_I guessed he was doing his own warming up elsewhere. It's almost time for him to play Singles 3 against Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu. This might turn out to be another epic battle again just like in middle school.'_

"Fuku-buchou isn't here, neh?" Akaya Kirihara stated with curiosity.

"Perhaps he's still talking to the Seigaku's coach." Masaharu Niou suggested.

Renji shook his head, "No, he isn't. Look, the Seigaku's coach, Ryuzaki-san is talking to her Regulars."

Everyone looked to the other side of the court where their opponents were located. The well-known dragon lady, a respected coach in the middle school and high school tennis circuit, was talking to the Seigaku's Regulars. They looked like they had just finished warming up too. However, Sanada wasn't with them. Neither was he with the referees because I can see the referees taking their places at the court.

'_Where's he anyway? He should be back by now.'_

"I believe Genichiro has gone off to do his own warming up." I finally said and turned to Renji, "I'll go and look for him, Renji. You're in charge while we're gone."

"Okay, Seiichi."

I walked out of the stadium and studied the vicinity. '_Genichiro likes to warm up in quiet places so the most obvious place would be that park surrounded by huge trees on the east side of the stadium.'_

My hunches were right but he wasn't alone when I found him. Not wanting to invade their privacy, I stood behind some thick foliage to observe them.

A familiar looking brunette in a dark blue track suit was seated on a bench. I remembered her. She's Ryuzaki Sakuno. Genichiro was squatted at her feet looking at her ankle. I believed her white sneaker and sock were next to him. I could hear snatches of their conversation.

"…ankle….not broken…..swollen….take care…."

"…so glad…..thank you...for saving me…."

"..those boys…..trouble….found you in time…"

"….scared….alone…"

"…..let me….to your Obaasan…"

I watched silently as Genichiro got back on his feet and held out a hand to Sakuno. She took his hand and slowly got up from the bench careful to put her weight on her good ankle. Somehow she wobbled and fell over. Genichiro tried to catch her but he must be surprised by her sudden weight because he went down with her.

"Ah!" "Omph!"

I shut my eyes for a moment. '_Ouch!'_ I thought they would be hurt terribly but the next scene I saw made my eyes popped out.

They kissed!

Genichiro was lying on his back while Sakuno was on top of him with her elbows and knees holding up her weight. She was almost pressed against him. However, their lips were connected and their eyes were mesmerised by each other. They slowly pulled away and stared at one another.

I knew right there and then that I have to leave. '_Such intimate moments made me feel like a voyeur.'_ But something made me stay. I moved a bit closer to their location.

"Please get off me, Ryuzaki-san!" Genichiro asked quietly.

Sakuno silently withdrew from her position to sit next to his still form. Genichiro stood up quickly and turned away from her. A minute passed before anyone makes a move.

"Daijobu?"

"Eh!" Sakuno looked up to see his stretched out hand again.

"Were you hurt by your fall?" His eyes studied her flushed face.

"I'm fine, thank you." With his help, Sakuno sat back down on the bench again.

With reddened faces, both looked down at their feet not daring to look at each other anymore. I could see both of them were at a loss at what to do next.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Genichiro apologized stoically.

"It isn't your fault, Sanada-san. It's just an accident." Sakuno replied leniently. Both fell silent and I began to feel I have to intervene.

"Ano, Sanada-san?"

"Hai?"

"Please don't tell others about this."

"I won't."

With that, I stepped out from my hiding place, started walking toward them and called out, "There you are, Genichiro. I've been looking for you."

"Seiichi!" "Yukimura-san!"

Both of them were startled by my appearance. I gave them a congenial smile not wanting them to know what I know.

"It's almost time for Singles 3 to begin, Genichiro. I was looking for you."

He seemed satisfied with my excuse for being there and looked down at Sakuno. "Saku…Ryuzaki-san hurt her ankle some time ago. I was about to escort her back."

That's what happened? Looking at them now, I had a feeling there's more to that story than meets the eyes. Now I wished I had come earlier to see what had happened.

"Daijobu, Ryuzaki-san?" I looked at Sakuno.

"Hai! I'm fine." She nodded her head with embarrassment.

"Well, let's bring her back together then. Genichiro, why don't you carry her on your back?" I suggested innocently. Somehow I felt like teasing them.

"WHAT?" It was Sakuno who shouted. Genichiro gaped at me with a frown.

"You definitely can't walk with your bad ankle. Furthermore it's the fastest way to head back to the stadium. You don't want Genichiro to forfeit Singles 3, do you, Ryuzaki-san?"

Sakuno gave Genichiro a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I don't. Thank you for your help." Sakuno meekly replied.

"Seiichi, you could carry her." Genichiro sounded desperate.

"Sorry, Genichiro but you are stronger than me, so you'll be one to give her a piggyback ride." I almost laughed as Genichiro glared at me.

We were the centre of attention when we entered the stadium. Our team and the Seigaku's team gasped with disbelief when Genichiro brought Sakuno back to her Obaasan on his back. After all the proper explanations minus the kiss incident were given, we left the Seigaku team and returned to our team. The Regulars were brimming with questions but the angry scowl on Genichiro's face deterred their questionings. When they looked at me, I just said, "If you win the match against Seigaku, I'll tell you."

Genichiro gave me the cold shoulder throughout the match.

The most shocking thing was we lost the final match to Seigaku.

* * *

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV**

I gulped apprehensively at the 3 guys standing in front of me. They were blocking my escape. _'They're dressed casually so I don't know which school they're from.'_

"Please let me go. Obaasan is waiting for me."

Obasaan had asked me to collect the first-aid kit from her car which she had forgotten to bring out earlier. On my way back to the stadium, I had bumped into one of these guys and then they had demanded I compensate them.

"Don't be so cold, little beauty." Said Wolf No. 1

"You've hurt my shoulder, you know. I need some tender care after all." Wolf No. 2 snickered.

"Spend some time with us. We'll be gentle with you, we promise." Wolf No. 3 said with a depraved grin.

I might look naïve but I wasn't THAT naïve. I knew what they were trying to do but there's no one around to help me. The park was empty of people. _'Oh, if only I hadn't taken a short cut through this park.'_

"Sorry but I have a job to do at the stadium. I don't have time to play with fools."

"FOOLS?" The 3 wolves shouted angrily.

"Why you little ..!" Wolf No. 2 lifted his hand to swing at me.

I tried to avoid his hand and stumbled backward. Sudden pain shot through my ankle as I turned to run away.

"ARGH!" I screamed with tears in my eyes and collapsed on the pavement. _'Great! I think I've just broken my ankle.'_

The 3 wolves just laughed at my predicament, "It looks like the little lamb has nowhere to go now."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A deep voice cut through their laughter. The wolves spun around and turned pale. I looked behind them and sighed with relief. _'I'm saved!' _

We were facing a stern-looking Sanada Genichiro who was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. _'He must be running to warm up for his game.'_

"Get out of here, man. It's none of your business." Wolf No. 1 shooed at him.

He walked closer to them, "I'm going to count 1-2-3 and I want you three to scram." The three wolves gulped back their fears at the killing stare directed at them.

"Wh…what if we don't?" Wolf No. 2 tried to be brave.

"I know kendo and I'll make mincemeat out of you if you don't get out of here." Genichiro started crackling his knuckles and straightened his back.

The guys shrivelled with fright. This guy stood a head taller than them and his body looked muscled and hard. The three wolves quickly made their escape.

I was totally awed, _'Wow! He's so strong and confident.'_

Genichiro looked down at me sitting on the ground and noted my hands rubbing my left ankle. I squeaked out in surprise when he silently picked me up from the pavement bridal-style and settled me down on a nearby bench.

'_My heart thumps so fast at his closeness.'_

He squatted down next to me and gently removed my left tennis shoe and sock. His large hands and long fingers probed my ankle with unexpected gentleness.

My face heated up at the feel of his fingers, _'I can feel the heat from his touch.'_

"Your ankle looks fine. It's not broken but it looks quite swollen now. A doctor should take care of the swelling."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Ano, Sanada-san, thank you so much. Thank you for saving me just now."

"I've seen many guys like those boys before. They're just trouble. It's a good thing I found you in time or else things could turn ugly."

"I'm glad it didn't. I was scared that I was alone and no one's around."

"Come on now. Let me escort you back to your Obaasan. Need a hand?"

I gladly accepted his outstretched hand and stood up from the bench. I tried to put my weight on the good feet but I was unbalanced. My body fell backward. I could see Sanada-san reaching out to catch me but I pulled him down with me.

"Ah!" "Omph!"

My mind and my heart went into overdrive when I realized my position. Sanada's toned body was under mine. My body was cushioned by his when we fell. My elbows and knees were on the ground.

'_My first kiss!' _My lips were connected to his warm firm lips while our eyes couldn't stop staring at each other. _'His eyes are so beautiful.'_

Slowly, we pulled away from each other and continued our staring. My heart won't stop beating erratically at his closeness.

"Please get off me, Ryuzaki-san!" his voice gently asked.

We hardly spoke after that except for his inquiry toward my well-being. When he apologized, I told him it was an accident. _'But it'll be an unforgettable one.'_

I also made a request. "Ano, Sanada-san?"

"Hai?"

"Please don't tell others about this."

"I won't."

He sounded so relieved that I wondered gloomily, _'I guess that kiss meant nothing to him.'_

When Seiichi Yukimura, Rikkai's Buchou showed up, I was relieved to get away from the tension here. However, when Yukimura-san insisted that Sanada-san carry me on his back, I wanted to die of embarrassment.

It can't be help since Sanada-san is stronger than Yukimura-san.

Obaasan and the Seigaku Regulars were worried to me being carried into the stadium. Once explanations were given except the kiss incident, they thanked Sanada-san and Yukimura-san. They left for their team and 15 minutes later Singles 3 began.

Surprisingly, Rikkai lost the match against Seigaku and Seigaku became No. 1.

'_I won't forget my first kiss as long as I live.'_

* * *

**Sanada Genichiro' POV**

I walked out of the stadium after settling some logistic issues with Ryuzaki-sensei and the referees. Finding that little park next to the stadium was a blessing. No one except Seiichi knew that I prefer to train or warm up in solitude. As my feet pounded the pavement, I thought of all possible moves to use against my No. 2 opponent.

'_I need to warm up quickly since I'll be playing Singles 3 against Tezuka. It's going to be another epic match, I'm sure. I can't wait to play against him again.'_

I was running around a bend when I found some people talking.

"Sorry but I have a job to do at the stadium. I don't have time to play with fools." A familiar voice said. I couldn't help being curious and went to investigate. What I found made my blood boiled. It was Ryuzaki Sakuno and she was in trouble.

"FOOLS?" Three guys shouted angrily.

'_Oh no! Run, Sakuno, run!'_

"Why you little ..!" One of them lifted his hand to swing at Sakuno. She stumbled backward to avoid his attack. She turned around to run away but…

"ARGH!" She screamed and collapsed on the pavement.

The guys just laughed at her, "It looks like the little lamb has nowhere to go now."

I really lost it. _'How could these guys called themselves men when they tried to attack a woman and make fun of her like that!'_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My angry shout cut through their laughter.

They spun around and turned pale. Sakuno looked at me and sighed with relief.

'_Don't worry, Sakuno. I'm here now.'_

"Get out of here, man. It's none of your business." One of them shooed at me.

I stalked closer to them, "I'm going to count 1-2-3 and I want you three to scram." My hard stare made them fearful. _'Good! You had better run or else!'_

"Wh…what if we don't?" His friend stuttered.

I started crackling my knuckles and straightened my back, "I know kendo and I'll make mincemeat out of you if you don't get out of here."

The guys shrivelled with fright. I believed they knew they won't stand a chance against me. I stood a head taller than them and my body's hard and muscled. I smirked as the three stooges quickly ran away. _'You guys aren't so stupid after all!'_

I looked down at Sakuno sitting on the ground who gave me a grateful smile. But I noted her hands were rubbing her left ankle. She squeaked out in surprise when I silently picked her up from the pavement bridal-style and settled her down on a nearby bench.

'_Her body is so small and soft in my arms.'_

I squatted down next to her and gently removed her left tennis shoe and sock. I slowly probed her ankle to check for broken bones. I was relief that there was none but her ankle was already swelling.

'_Her skin is so soft and she smells like vanilla.' _I was shocked by my thoughts and quickly shook my head to dislodge them.

"Your ankle looks fine." I said with a grim face, "It's not broken but it looks quite swollen now. A doctor should take care of the swelling."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Ano, Sanada-san, thank you so much. Thank you for saving me just now."

"I've seen many guys like those boys before. They're just trouble. It's a good thing I found you in time or else things could turn ugly."

"I'm glad it didn't. I was scared that I was alone and no one's around."

"Come on now. Let me escort you back to your Obaasan. Need a hand?"

I was going to help her up but somehow she became unstable and began falling. I tried to catch her but she pulled me down instead.

"Ah!" "Omph!"

I was in shock when I became conscious of our position. Her soft and feminine body was on top of mine with her elbows and knees holding her up. But our lips…

'_My first kiss!' _My lips were connected to her warm supple lips. I couldn't stop staring into her eyes. _'Her eyes are so deep and beautiful.'_

Slowly, we pulled away from each other and continued our staring. My heart was beating rapidly at our closeness. However, the teachings of my father and grandfather to show respect to and to honour the opposite gender brought me back to my senses.

"Please get off me, Ryuzaki-san!" I requested softly.

Sakuno silently withdrew from her position to sit next to me. I stood up quickly and turned away from her. We didn't make any moves.

I felt I had to break the tension and asked, "Daijobu?"

"Eh!" Sakuno looked up. My outstretched hand was before her again.

"Were you hurt by your fall?" My eyes studied her flushed face.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Once Sakuno was back on the bench again, silence befell again. Both of them were at a loss at what to do next.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." I apologized.

"It isn't your fault, Sanada-san. It's just an accident." Sakuno replied.

'_She's kind and forgiving too.'_ Silence reigned again.

"Ano, Sanada-san?"

"Hai?"

"Please don't tell others about this."

"I won't."

'_I don't think anyone would believe me anyway. It's not like she was willing to kiss me.'_ Somehow that thought made my heart ache.

That moment someone called out, "There you are, Genichiro. I've been looking for you."

"Seiichi!" "Yukimura-san!"

A few minutes later, due to Seiichi's manoeuvring, I gave Sakuno a piggyback ride back to the stadium. I disliked the attention we garnered but it can't be helped. Singles 3 was about to begin and it's faster to get back if I carry her.

Nevertheless, I was angry with Seiichi and gave him the cold shoulder throughout the match. I knew the others have questions but I wasn't in the mood to answer.

We fought with all we had and so did the Seigaku. We lost the match.

As for me, _'I won't forget my first kiss with my first crush as long as I live.'_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

**July 25th. SUNDAY: SANADA'S APARTMENT**

Seiichi : Sakuno's your first crush?

Genichiro : Yeah.

Seiichi : How did that happen? I mean you guys hardly spend time with one another.

Genichiro : Since the first time we meet at that Kanto games, she's made a deep impression. I had been stalking her.

Seiichi : WHAT? STALKING! But you both live in different parts of the city!

Genichiro : Renji found out from his friend in Seigaku that she took up baking classes at a bakery near our school. So I hung around it after tennis club just to see her. Then I made sure she got home safely by following her.

Seiichi : Wow! You're really into her then, weren't you.

Genichiro: Yeah. Renji and his friend gave me a lot of info on her. She reminded me of Mom.

Seiichi : Your Mom? But….

Genichiro : You know what my family's like, right?

Seiichi : Yeah?

Genichiro : My ideal woman was someone who cares for her loved ones like Mom. Sakuno was just like that.

Seiichi : Is that why none of your relationships in college lasted?

Genichiro : Part of it. The girls were nothing like her. In fact some of them were even worse.

Seiichi : Now that you're re-united with her again, what have you decided to do? She's got a lot of admirers, you know. So if you aren't really serious about her, then you had better give her up.

Genichiro: Admirers? Like who?

Seiichi : Well, there's Tezuka, Atobe, Fuji and…myself.

Genichiro: Seiichi!

Seiichi : I'm just kidding. I only see her as a sister. But the others are quite serious about her. So you had better decide.

Genichiro : Seiichi, I've decided.

Seiichi : What have you decided?

Genichiro : She's going to be mine for real and for good.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	5. Chapter 5 The Chase

**Author's Note: I welcome constructive criticisms. Thanks for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Prince of Tennis except for those characters not found in the POT manga/anime. **

**All information was gleaned from princeoftennis (.) wikia (.) com. Beware of characters showing signs of being OOC!**

"First Love" = speech

'_First Love' _ = thoughts

_**First Love**_= past events/thoughts

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_**Previously in Chapter 4**_

_**Seiichi : Now that you're re-united with her again, what have you decided to do? She's got a lot of admirers, you know. So if you aren't really serious about her, then you had better give her up. **_

_**Genichiro: Admirers? Like who?**_

_**Seiichi : Well, there's Tezuka, Atobe, Echizen, Fuji and…myself.**_

_**Genichiro: Seiichi!**_

_**Seiichi : I'm just kidding. I only see her as a sister. But the others are quite serious about her. So you had better decide.**_

_**Genichiro : Actually, I've decided this weekend. **_

_**Seiichi : What have you decided?**_

_**Genichiro : She's going to be mine for real and for good.**_

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**FIRST LOVE**

CHAPTER 5 – The Chase

Friday August 15th.

**Yukimura Seiichi's POV**

"Minna-san, thank you for your hard work." I gave the staff a gentle smile.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Several voices replied cheerfully.

I added, "Then, we'll see you tonight at the Tokyo Ritz-Carlton."

"Hai." Everyone quickly dispersed.

I took a peek at the tall silent Sanada Genichiro standing next to me. He had been that way throughout my speech but I noticed his eyes were focused on a particular female.

"Are you going to ask her about tonight?" I whispered.

"Hmn." His lips curved a little at the end.

Inside, I felt happy for him. He's been working really hard these past 3 weeks to woo Ryuzaki Sakuno, his fake girlfriend. After he's shared with me about his love for her, all I could do was to support him. Besides Yanagi Renji, he's been my best friend through thick and thin since elementary school. Besides I knew Sakuno and Seiichi would make a lovely couple and I was looking forward to having nieces and nephews in the future.

"Seiichi, please excuse me." Genichiro bowed a little and walked briskly toward his object of affection who was talking to another colleague.

I saw Sakuno excusing herself and turned her attention to Genichiro with a blush on her cheeks. I almost laughed at the shyness they exuded even while they were talking.

'_For sure, tonight is going to be an interesting night at the Atobes' Annual Ball.'_ I grinned with expectation. I had a feeling Genichiro was going to confess to her tonight. Who knows? He might even propose to her.

* * *

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV**

After Seiichi-nisan's speech, everyone eagerly went his/her own way and got ready to leave. Tonight all Atobes' staff was going to attend the company's annual ball at a classy hotel.

"Sakuno, have you got a date for tonight?" Makino-san, one of my fellow workers asked excitedly.

"Hai." I blushed.

"Really?" She looked surprised and I wondered why.

"Nande?"

"Iie, nothing. My date for tonight has a colleague who needed a date tonight."

"Sumimasen."

"It's okay. Ano, you never mentioned having a relationship so I just assumed you don't have a date. Who's your date?"

Before I could reply, another voice interrupted, "Ryuzaki-san, could I have a word with you, please?"

I excused myself and turned to face my ..um…pretend boyfriend. My eyes took in his tall toned form as he stood before me, knowing my cheeks heated up.

"Yes, Sanada-san?"

"What time shall I pick you up tonight?" He asked quietly.

"Eh?" I frowned since I never thought about that, "Ano, you don't have to do that. Seiichi-nisan could take me to the hotel, Sanada-san."

"You are my date so it would be my hon..um…pleasure to collect and escort you." He said gently and I found myself caught up in his piercing eyes.

I could barely hear him asking, "So, what time is convenient for you?"

"Umm 7 p.m. would be fine."

"I'll see you later then." He gave me smile, a bow and left the office.

Inside I was feeling nervous as though something big was going to happen tonight. Shaking off the intuition, I got ready to leave. A few minutes later, Seiichi and I were on our way home.

When I was almost 18, Obaasan passed away. I didn't know what to do even though the Tezukas and Tezuka-sempai offered a place for me in their home. Later, Obaasan's solicitor gave me a shock by telling me I had an aunt from my mother's side. It seemed Okasan's sister, Yukimura Chiyo (formerly Suzuki Chiyo) was estranged from Otosan and Okasan's families due to personal reasons. Many years ago, Chiyo-obasan had secretly eloped with Yukimura Susume, Seiichi-nisan's father and was never heard from again.

The solicitor told me the Yukimuras were my last surviving family members. He said Obaasan was prepared for any eventuality and named them as my guardians until I reached the age of majority. The Yukimuras eagerly took me into their home and heart. Obasan and Ojisan treated me like the daughter they never had. In the beginning, they had a high expectation of Seiichi-nisan and I falling in love and becoming a couple. However, aniki had strongly objected because he only saw me as a sister. Since then, I have been living with them.

I broke out of my musing when Seiichi-nisan asked, "So, is Genichiro coming to collect you tonight?"

"Hai."

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan. He'll definitely love your evening gown."

"ANIKI!" Blushing, I glowered at his laughing face.

Two days ago, Seiichi-nisan and Susume-ojisan insisted Obasan and I go shopping for an evening gown since I didn't have one. We almost gave up searching for the perfect one until we walked into this exclusive Hiitachin Boutique. There we discovered this exquisite gown perfect for me. The owners, a pair of twins heard I was attending the Atobes' Annual Ball and gave us a huge discount.

"Aniki, you saw the gown?"

"Of course I did. It will look great on you. Besides, Okasan hasn't stopped talking about it yet." Seiichi-nisan gave me a teasing smile, "Genichiro is a lucky guy, Imouto."

"Stop it, aniki." I almost begged.

Thankfully we arrived at our station and got off. Seiichi-nisan kept on teasing me as we walked home but I refused to be baited. We arrived home after a 10-minute walk and I went to my room to lay out my gown, shoes and accessories for tonight.

While I was getting ready, I thought about Genichiro's changed behaviour for the past 3 weeks.

_**XXXXX Flashback Begins XXXXX**_

_**First week – Monday-Friday July 26**__**th**__**.-30**__**th**__**.**_

_**I was not prepared to handle this newly transformed Sanada Genichiro.**_

_**First, he started making coffee for me. Once I had my cup of steaming coffe, he would get one for himself and Seiichi-nisan. It became a daily ritual which perplexed me for some time.**_

_**When I asked aniki what's going on with Genichiro, he just shrugged his shoulder and said, "He was just being nice." However, I wasn't convinced since I didn't see him doing it for the other staff.**_

_**My job was to provide administration support to them both together with the other staff members. They were the supervisors for the international legal department of the Atobe International Corporation and constantly had to handle and peruse many legal documents. So, the second thing I noticed was he smiled at me and talked to me more often than not at meetings or informal discussions.**_

_**His continual attentiveness toward me throughout the week really shook my heart. Hope has sprung forth and refused to go away no matter what my logical mind told me. **_

_**I didn't handled this new person very well because I stammered more in his presence and my face became a red tomato whenever his eyes fixed on me. I truly hoped the other staff paid no notice regarding my awkwardness. Genichiro and I had agreed to keep our fake relationship a secret and to address each other formally at work.**_

_**Another thing I found quite intriguing was he has softened up a bit especially in his gaze. Whenever he wasn't looking, I would glance at him to find this gentle curve at the edge of his lips and eyes. **_

_**Lastly, when he was sitting or standing, he was always rigid. But this week I noticed he was more laid-back.**_

'_**What's happened to him?" I wondered throughout that week.**_

_**In the end, a persistent thought crept up and stabbed my heart, 'Does he have feelings for someone? Is that why he has changed?' **_

_**First weekend – Saturday & Sunday July 31**__**th**__**.- August 1**__**st**__**.**_

_**We had dinner with the Sanadas again that Saturday evening. I blushed a lot that evening because whenever he turned his attention on me, his family grinned happily at us. **_

_**Again I found more changes in him. When Genichiro picked me up, he was not only courteous but he became more expressive too. He held on to my hand longer than usual when I got into and out of his car. He would rest his hand gently at the small of my back when I walked ahead of him.**_

_**When we walked side by side, I found our arms and hands almost touching each other. I felt like he was hovering over me and somehow that made me feel protected.**_

'_**If only this relationship was for real and not for show.' I wistfully thought as I prepared for bed at the end of that night. **_

_**On Sunday morning, Genichiro invited me to join him and some ex-Rikkai, ex-Hyotei and ex-Seigaku tennis players at the Tokyo Bay Sports Centre. I firmly declined his invitation even though in my heart of hearts, I wanted to go and see him play tennis in his toned form. In fact, I could almost hear his disappointment over the phone.**_

_**Seiichi-nisan repeated the same invitation half an hour later and again I said "No, thanks." He studied my face for a moment before he left the house to meet up with Genichiro.**_

_**I needed some time to figure out my thoughts and feelings over Genichiro's transformation.**_

'_**What would I do if he had fallen for someone and wanted to end our fake relationship?' Somehow the thought made me cry.**_

_**Second and third weeks – Monday-Friday August 2**__**nd**__**.- 15**__**th**__**.**_

_**Genichiro continued to shower me with unusual care and consideration. However, he added something else which dispelled my fear that he had feelings for someone else.**_

'_**You are a sunbeam.' This note came with one sunflower which I found on my table one morning. I couldn't look at him all day even though his eyes were always on me.**_

'_**You glow like a precious pearl.' Another note came with a delicate pearl brooch in a gift box. It appeared on my table after lunch one day. A smile decorated my face for the next few days.**_

'_**You are full of passion.' This note came with a rose in a slim crystal vase. I thanked him in a whisper and his voice replied huskily, "It's my pleasure." which made my heart quiver.**_

'_**Be my Cinderella for the ball?' This note came with a thin necklace with a pendant shaped like a glass slipper. When I looked over at him and nodded, he gave me that same blinding smile I encountered many years ago. **_

'_**Wow!' There went my heart again.**_

'_**Does this mean he is really interested in me?'**_

_**XXXXX Flashback Ends XXXXX**_

* * *

**Sanada Genichiro's POV**

When I told Seiichi that Sakuno's going to be mine for real and for good, I meant it with all my heart.

I wasn't listening to Seiichi as he talked to the staff about the good job they had done. My eyes were focused on a beautiful brunette. I hoped I wasn't obvious with my attention since we agreed to keep our fake relationship a secret. We even behaved professionally in our office.

After Seiichi's speech, everyone dispersed and my gaze followed her as she walked toward her cubicle. There, a staff member stopped to chat with her.

Next to me, I could feel Seiichi watching me. Knowing how I felt about his 'little' sister, he stood by me as I wooed Ryuzaki Sakuno for the past 3 weeks.

"Are you going to ask her about tonight?" He whispered.

"Hmn." I almost put forth a pleased smile.

After excusing myself, I headed toward Sakuno and interrupted their conversation, "Ryuzaki-san, could I have a word with you, please?"

She bowed to the other staff member who left immediately and turned to face me. I felt pleased as her eyes took in my form as she stood before me with reddened cheeks.

"Yes, Sanada-san?"

"What time shall I pick you up tonight?" I asked quietly.

"Eh?" I thought she looked cute with that confused frown.

"Ano, you don't have to do that. Seiichi-nisan could take me to the hotel, Sanada-san."

"You are my date so it is my hon.." I coughed discreetly, "um…pleasure to collect and escort you." I ended gently as I gazed at her with piercing eyes.

"So, what time is convenient for you?" I tried again.

"Umm 7 p.m. would be fine."

"I'll see you later then." I smiled, bowed and left the office with a spring in my step.

People on my train must have thought I was crazy because I was smiling broadly without a reason. I arrived at my apartment and started getting ready for that evening.

'_This is the night to end that fake relationship.'_ I smiled with hope as I pulled out a small box and opened it. Okasan gave it to me last weekend, saying the ring was my grandmother's and how it should go to her daughter-in-law.

It was a gold ring with diamonds encircling it nestled in velvet cushion. I could imagine it encircling Sakuno's slender finger. With a satisfied sigh, I closed the lid and tucked the box into the pocket of my dinner jacket. Then I quickly headed toward the bathroom. While I was bathing and grooming myself, I thought of everything I have done to woo my Sakuno.

_**XXXXX Flashback Begins XXXXX**_

_**First week – Monday-Friday July 26**__**th**__**.-30**__**th**__**.**_

'_**Alright, Sanada, you can do this.' I was determined to be a completely different Sanada Genichiro.**_

_**The first thing I did was to make coffee for her. She has always been the one to make coffee for me and Seiichi. But starting today I'd be the one to do that for her. Making this a daily ritual baffled her that I could tell from her expressive eyes.**_

_**Once, I overheard her asking Seiichi, 'What's going on with Sanada-san?" Seiichi told her I was just being nice. Thanks for your help, Seiichi but I was sure she wasn't convinced. You see, I only did it for her and no one else. **_

_**Sakuno's job was to provide administration support to both Seiichi and I together with the other staff members. Being supervisors for the international legal department of the Atobe International Corporation, Seiichi and I constantly had to handle and peruse many legal documents. So, I tried to be friendlier with her. Whenever we were in meetings or had informal discussions, I smiled and talked to her more often. We talked mostly about work. She really surprised me with her intellectual mind. I felt blessed because she's beautiful and smart too.**_

_**My continual attentiveness toward Sakuno had some effects. She stammered more in my presence and her face became a red tomato whenever I looked at her. I truly hoped she has developed feelings for me.**_

_**Having her around has softened me up too. Even Seiichi noticed and commented about it the other day. He said the way I look at things and my postures were now less stoic and rigid than before. **__**I was sure Sakuno was wondering what had happened to me throughout that week. **_

_**First weekend – Saturday & Sunday July 31**__**th**__**.- August 1**__**st**__**.**_

_**We had dinner with my family again that Saturday evening. My family could be embarrassing sometimes and that night the way they acted whenever I turned my attention to her made her blushed a lot. **_

_**My desire to get close to her made me more demonstrative than before. As always I was courteous but I tend to hold on to her hand longer than usual when she got into and out of my car. When she walked ahead of me, I liked to guide her by placing a hand on the small of her back. **__**There's this desire to be nearer her too, so I would walked closely to her with our arms and hands almost touching each other. **_

_**As I drove her home that night, my mind was filled with longing, 'If only she was my girlfriend for real.' **_

_**The next morning, I got up my courage to call her. I invited her to join me, Seiichi, my ex-Rikkai, the ex-Hyotei and the ex-Seigaku guys for some tennis matches at the Tokyo Bay Sports Centre. **__**I was disappointed when she firmly declined my invitation. I had hoped to spend time with her even if it's with a crowd of people.**_

_**Later I met up with Seiichi. He told me he had extended the same invitation to Sakuno but she refused him too.**_

"_**Did I do something wrong?" I felt frustrated. I thought I was making good progress so far.**_

"_**Daijobu. I think she was just overwhelmed by your dramatic changes as well as your obvious affections."**_

"_**She didn't like it?" I felt even more depressed.**_

_**Seiichi patted my shoulder and smiled, "Genichiro, just give her some time to comprehend her thoughts and feelings. Once she grasped the fact you are truly interested in her, she'll be more acceptable of your pursuit."**_

_**While Seiichi and the other guys were playing tennis intensely, I was lost in my silent contemplation.**_

'_**What will I do if she only sees me as a friend and rejects me?' That thought squeezed my heart real hard. I shook off that heart-breaking thought and stood up with renewed determination. **_

'_**That's not going to happen, not if I can help it. I'll do whatever it takes to show her my genuine feelings.' With that goal in mind, I spent the rest of the day giving the other guys a hard time in tennis.**_

_**Second and third weeks – Monday-Friday August 2**__**nd**__**.- 15**__**th**__**.**_

_**I continued to shower Sakuno with my usual care and attention. In addition to that, I started something to show her I was interested in her as a woman I longed to love and not just a friend.**_

_**One morning I came earlier than everyone and placed a fresh sunflower on her desk with a little note that said, 'You are a sunbeam.' She avoided looking at me all day even though I kept watching her.**_

_**I saw this delicate pearl brooch in a jewellery shop one day and knew it was right for her. A few days later, I stayed back in the office on purpose during lunch hour. On her table I left a small gift box and another little note saying 'You glow like a precious pearl.' My heart warmed to see a constant smile on her face for the next few days.**_

_**The next gift was a rose in a pretty crystal vase. I wrote 'You are full of passion' in the little note that went with it. Later she thanked me in a whisper. Her sweet smile and blushed cheeks almost compelled me to kiss her. But I forced myself to reply huskily, "It's my pleasure." **_

_**The Atobes' Annual Ball was fast approaching and I wanted Sakuno to be my date, my princess and my Cinderella. I found a lovely necklace with pendant shaped like a glass slipper. My note read 'Be my Cinderella for the ball?' **__**I was nervous when I saw her opening my gift and reading my note. Finally she looked over at me and nodded. I smiled lovingly at her while my heart nearly burst with joy. She said YES!**_

_**At the ball, I'm going to confess and ask her to be my girlfriend for real. Perhaps I might even….**_

_**XXXXX Flashback Ends XXXXX**_

I fixed the black tie and swept my hands over the maroon coloured waistcoat. _'Thanks Seiichi for telling me the colour of Sakuno's gown.'_

After I had put on the dinner jacket, double checked the content of my pocket, slipped on my watch and my black leather shoes and took another look at the man in the mirror, I breathed deeply to steady my resolve. Tonight my life was going to change for better and for good.

'_It's time to pick up my date.'_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Glossary:-

Obaasan = grandmother

Obasan = Aunt

Ojisan = Uncle

Aniki/Nisan = older brother

Daijobu = It's okay/That's fine.

Note: The age of majority in Japan is 20 at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6 The Rival 1

**Author's Note: **

**oppa midodo doji okay** : You are right and thanks for the info. I use "Sumimasen" and the family terms somewhat figuratively in my story as I heard them being used in J-drama or anime. Arigatou for reviewing.

**Jerui**: Yes, the whole story is a bit cheesy but we still love them, don't we. I choose the names by checking out the meanings behind Japanese names via some awesome websites. Arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing.

**Soshigee**: Arigatou gozaimasu for your cheerful review.

_**HERE'S CHAPTER 6 dedicated to reviewers of Chapter 5 named above! Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and a bit short. The next one is from Sakuno's POV. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Prince of Tennis or any anime mentioned except for those characters not found in their manga/anime.

All information was gleaned from princeoftennis (.) wikia (.) com. Beware of characters showing signs of being OOC!

"First Love" = speech

_'First Love'_ = thoughts

_**First Love**_= happened in the past

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Previously in Chapter 5_

_I fixed the black tie and swept my hands over the maroon coloured waistcoat. 'Thanks Seiichi for telling me the colour of Sakuno's gown.'_

_After I had put on the dinner jacket, double checked the content of my pocket, slipped on my watch and my black leather shoes and took another look at the man in the mirror, I breathed deeply to steady my resolve. Tonight my life was going to change for better and for good._

_'It's time to pick up my date.'_

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**FIRST LOVE**

**CHAPTER 6 – The Rival**

**Friday August 15th.**

**At Grand Ballroom, Tokyo Ritz-Carlton**

Sanada Genichirou's POV

"Waiter!" I yelled with a slur.

A penguin-dressed man stopped and I exchanged my empty glass for another one filled with hard liquor which I drowned quickly in a gulp.

"Enough, Sanada!" Seiichi's harsh admonition almost penetrated my fog of pain but I ignored him as well as other curious onlookers.

I lifted my hand to signal for another glass but his hand quickly pulled it down it. Soon, I was manhandled into a quiet hallway where I was dumped on the cold floor. My hair and tuxedo were unkempt but I didn't care.

"What happened, Sanada?"

I stayed silent as the heart-wrenching pain in me grew and grew.

"I thought you were looking for Sakuno. Where is she?"

Her name burst the bubble full of pain within me and tears began to cascade down my face.

"Genichirou!" Seiichi was shocked. I felt him kneeled next to my prone figure but my mind was going wild with what I have seen and heard earlier. I was so numb that I couldn't feel my shoulders being shaken.

"SANADA GENICHIRO!" A slap across my wet cheek finally aroused me to my surroundings. Seiichi was angry with a red-palmed hand in front of him.

"Wh..what?" I slurred tearfully.

"What had happened, Genichirou? Where's Sakuno?"

My face broke as I revealed my painful discovery, "She's with the man who holds her heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her…(Sob!) I saw them in…(Sob!) each other's arms.. (Sob!)."

"No, you must have seen someone else, Genichirou!" Seiichi tried to console me.

"IIE!" I nearly shouted. Silently, Seiichi waited for more.

"I heard (Sob!) her words. (Sob!) She loves (Sob!) HIM! I … (Sob!) followed them and…I saw (Sob!) them and I heard (Sob!)…!"

_**XXXXX Flashback Begins XXXXX**_

_**I arrived at the Yukimura's residence at exactly 6.55 pm and was left waiting in the living room together with Seiichi's dad, Susume-san. Seiichi patted my back wishing me "Good luck!" and left for the hotel in his car. **_

"_**Bring her home safe, Genichirou-kun." Susume-jisan's voice carried a hidden stern warning.**_

"_**Of course, Susume-jiisan." I nodded with nervousness. **_

_**Seiichi's parents were under the impression Sakuno and I was dating for real so we have to act our parts. I hoped to change all that tonight. We heard footsteps coming toward the living room and I stood up quickly. Chiyo-basan walked in with a huge grin and told us, "Sakuno's ready."**_

_**From behind Chiyo-basan, an angelic vision appeared that took my breath away.**_

_**Sakuno was wearing a long elegant silky maroon gown that clung snugly to her slender body. Her shoulders were left bare by the sweetheart neckline. The glass slipper pendant I gave her rested above her modestly exposed chest. Her hair hung loosely behind her in wavy curls with some swept behind ears that were decorated with long dangle blossom earrings. **_

_**Mesmerised, I walked to her and picked up one of her dainty hand. "You looked lovely tonight, Sakuno." I said and kissed the back of her hand.**_

_**She blushed prettily and looked me over in my penguin suit. "You looked dashing too, Genichirou."**_

"_**Thank you. Shall we go?"**_

"_**Yes, of course." She smiled demurely.**_

_**We said our goodbyes to the Yukimuras and headed toward my car. In a couple of minutes we were on our way to the hotel. A comfortable silence encompassed us in the car while I manoeuvred through the roads. I felt her eyes on me a few times and tried to remain calm.**_

"_**Is everything alright, Sakuno?" I finally broke the silence.**_

"_**Ano, I noticed the colour of your waistcoat matches my gown."**_

"_**Seiichi told me the colour of your gown 2 days ago. I hoped to wear something that complements your gown."**_

"_**I see." From the corner of my eyes, I could her pleased smile. My heart felt like bursting but I had to remain patient for a few more hours. Tonight would change everything.**_

_**The dinner party started as soon as we walked into the hotel's huge banquet hall. As expected of Atobe Keigo, the food, the décor and the entertainment were stylish, expensive and loud! After some searching, we found Seiichi and we decided to sit together at a same table with other colleagues. I watched with amusement to see Seiichi being chatted up by two single women who worked in our office. They kept him firmly between them. Even Sakuno stifled her giggles when Seiichi directed a help-me gaze at us. **_

_**Atobe Keigo opened the event with a longwinded speech followed by an award presentation. Many talented and capable employees were recognized and rewarded for their excellent work. Finally dinner together with assorted alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks were served by the uniformed waiters and waitresses. A sing and dance troupe provided some background entertainment. **_

_**An hour later, Keigo invited us to move to the next hall where the party would continue. This time there was a large space in the middle of the hall surround by comfortable chairs. In one corner, a DJ was dispensing vibrant music for dancing. In the opposite corner, a drink station was set up. Everyone immediately packed the dance floor while moving their bodies to the dance music.**_

_**I looked expectantly at Sakuno and held out a hand, "Do you wanna dance?"**_

_**Silently, she grinned, grabbed my hand and pulled me eagerly toward the dance floor. There, we shook, moved and twisted our bodies, losing ourselves in our dance. **_

_**Before long, we found ourselves in our own little world. Somehow, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Our bodies became synchronized in movement and rhythm while our eyes were locked on one another. Her face expressions called to me. **_

_**Pleasure.**_

_**Desire.**_

_**Passion.**_

_**Love.**_

'_**Yes, she is the One.'**_

'_**Yes, she is to be the wife of my heart.'**_

'_**Yes, she is to be the mother of my children.'**_

'_**I need to make my move NOW!'**_

"_**Can I cut in?" A voice finally broke through our fixation. A tuxedoed Tezuka Kunimitsu stood patiently among the frenzied crowd with eyes only on Sakuno. **__**Before I could say anything rude to shoo him away, Sakuno nodded reluctantly and looked at me for permission. **_

"_**Will you be fine, Sakuno?" I shouted above the loud music.**_

_**She nodded slowly.**_

_**I glared at him and said, "Fine." **_

_**There was nothing I could do but to act gentlemanly and let him dance with her. However, my eyes and heart were full of resentment and jealousy as I watched them dance from the sideline. **_

_**Resentment : He interrupted my plan to sweep her somewhere quiet and confess my love.**_

_**Jealousy : She should be with me NOW and not with him.**_

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu worked as a tennis coach for the Japan Olympic Committee (JOC) and he came to the dinner party as an official representative of JOC. I remembered what Seiichi had told me before. There were many rivals for Sakuno's heart and one of them was this guy. He was quite a worthy rival. Before he became a coach, he had had a 6-year career as a professional tennis player. Within 2 years, he had become the second Japanese to win a Grand Slam. The first was Echizen Ryoma. We fought in tennis before and now we might have to fight over Sakuno. **_

_**I grew more agitated when they broke away from the dancing crowd and exited through a side door. One of my hand came to rest on my pocket where a small box was waiting. **_

'_**No I won't give her up or give another guy a chance to change her heart!'**_

_**Slowly I cut across the crowded room to follow them. No one was in the long hallway but I saw something maroon turned the corner at one end. I moved toward that end stealthily and peeked around the corner. Sakuno and Tezuka were talking softly next to ceiling-to-floor length glass windows facing the bright lights of the city. A settee was placed against one wall and a Queen Anne foyer table against the opposite wall.**_

_**My jaws dropped in shock when Tezuka suddenly pulled her into his arms. I wanted to go over and pulverise Tezuka but I was frozen by fear. **_'_**What if this is the one she loves?'**_

_**The fact they stood there for some time tore my heart. **__**Then he put some space between them. The words I heard next shattered all my hopes and dreams.**_

_**Kunimitsu: I love you, Sakuno. **_

'_**No!'**_

_**Sakuno: I love you too, Kunimitsu.**_

'_**WHAT!'**_

_**Sakuno: But my love…**_

'_**Sakuno, how could you?' I turned away, unwilling to hear more. In a daze, my numbed body found its way back to the dancing hall. Some people called out to me but I couldn't care less.**_

'_**All is gone.' With the help of a waiter, I drowned 4 glasses of wine.**_

'_**She never loved me.' I loosed myself in the crowd with agitated wild dancing.**_

'_**My life is meaningless.' At the end my tired body had enough and I seek more drinks to drown out my sorrows.**_

'_**What am I going to do?' My glass was empty again.**_

"_**Waiter!" I yelled with a slur.**_

"_**Enough, Sanada!"**_

_**XXXXX Flashback Ends XXXXX**_

I wallowed in misery for a few minutes until I heard her sweet voice calling out, "Sanada-san? Seiichi-niisan? What's wrong?"

Seiichi and I looked up to find Sakuno and Tezuka Kunimitzu together. I averted my eyes for it was too painful to look at what I have lost. Occupied with my thoughts, I didn't hear the murmurs of explanations or the departure of 2 people.

"Genichirou, what's wrong?"

HER sweet voice prompted me to look up to find we were left alone in the empty hallway. Her brown soulful eyes were inquisitive and she was kneeling on the floor next to me.

I turned away to mutter bitterly, "Nothing."

"Seiichi-niisan said you've been drinking a lot."

"I just feel like drinking."

We stayed silent for awhile until I had enough of this suffocating stillness. I gingerly tried to stand up but I fumbled as my drunken legs gave way. Sakuno tried to help me but I was too heavy for her.

"Arhh" "Omph!"

In the end we ended up on the floor with her underneath me. My elbows and arms kept me from crushing her small body. Our eyes were caught and held by each other.

'_She's so beautiful. I love her so much.'_

Being near her was too much for me and the dam of my heart busted.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, I've loved you since high school. When I saw you again, my feelings came back twice as strong. The weeks I spend with you were the happiest weeks of my life." I stroked her soft cheek with the back of my hand.

"I, Sanada Genichirou love you with all that I am, Sakuno. Without you I might survive but I won't be living. Sakuno, I love you! Please love me, Sakuno! Love me, onegai!"

Finally I closed my eyes in despair and rested my head next to hers on the floor. With a heavy heart I waited for her response.

"Genichirou, I…"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	7. Chapter 7 The Rival 2

**Author's Note: I humbly apologise for such a long delay in updating this story. So many things had happened in my life that delayed my writing. So, here is a new chapter for your enjoyment. Constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Prince of Tennis except for those characters not found in the POT manga/anime. **

**All information was gleaned from princeoftennis (.) wikia (.) com. **

**Beware of characters showing signs of being OUT OF CHARACTER especially Tezuka Kunimitsu!**

"First Love" = speech

'_First Love' _ = thoughts

_**First Love**_= past events/thoughts

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 6**_

_**Being near her was too much for me and the dam of my heart busted.**_

_**"Ryuzaki Sakuno, I've loved you since high school. When I saw you again, my feelings came back twice as strong. The weeks I spend with you were the happiest weeks of my life." I stroked her soft cheek with the back of my hand.**_

_**"I, Sanada Genichirou love you with all that I am, Sakuno. Without you I might survive but I won't be living. Sakuno, I love you! Please love me, Sakuno! Love me, onegai!"**_

_**Finally I closed my eyes in despair and rested my head next to hers on the floor. With a heavy heart I waited for her response.**_

_**"Genichirou, I…"**_

* * *

**FIRST LOVE**

**CHAPTER 7 – The Rival 2**

**Friday August 15th.**

**At Grand Ballroom, Tokyo Ritz-Carlton**

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV**

My heart and body were still tingling with warmth when I walked into the crowded ballroom in Genichiro's arm.

The way his eyes lighted up when I walked into our living room still remained fresh in my mind. My cheek warmed up when I have heard him gasped in surprise and my hand was electrified by the kiss he placed on it. My ruby lips pulled into a pleased smile when I remembered him telling me in his car how he tried to match the color of his waistcoat with my gown.

"Atobe really went all out this year!" Genichiro studied the décor with horror.

I looked around and almost laughed out loud. Atobe Keigo was unmatched in his narcissism in spite of his genius mind for business. The stylish décor seemed expensive and loud just like the boss himself.

"I see Seiichi. Let's go, Sakuno."

"Hai."

We made our way toward Seiichi-nisan's table while I tried to ignore the knowing glances from our colleagues thrown our way. Genichiro gallantly pulled out a chair for me and after I was seated, he sat down next to me. Seiichi-nisan sat across from us.

I really enjoyed myself through Atobe's long speech, the long-anticipated award presentations and a very delicious dinner. Seiichi-nisan kept us entertained with him being fawned over 2 single women who sat beside him. He gave us a "Help!" look but we did nothing but smiled at him with amusement.

Soon, everyone was herded into another spacious hall next to the ballroom. There was a DJ booth producing loud dance music while in another corner, there was a drink station. The spacious dance floor was soon flooded with enthusiastic dancers.

A hand came into my vision and I looked up into Genichiro's imploring eyes as he asked, "Do you wanna dance?"

I grinned and grabbing his hand, pulled him onto the dance floor. We had fun dancing through a couple of fast music.

When the DJ changed to a slow jazz, many couples were formed while others left the dance floor. Genichiro gently pulled me closer and held me loosely with an arm around my waist and the other hand in mine. My other free hand slid up his arm and gripped it.

Our eyes couldn't tear away from one another as we swayed and flowed with the soulful music.

**Desire**

**Protection**

**Passion**

**Love**

'_**He is the One.'**_

'_**He is the heart of my heart.'**_

'_**He is the father of my children.'**_

When the DJ changed the music to fast and loud dance music, we were still lost in our own world despite the crazed crowd around us.

"Can I cut in?" A deep voice finally broke through my musing.

We turned to find Tezuka Kunimitsu in a tuxedo next to us. I nodded reluctantly and looked at Genichiro for permission. Tezuka-san was more than an old friend after all and I hoped to have a word with him.

"Will you be fine, Sakuno?" Genihiro shouted above the loud music.

I nodded slowly. I almost smiled when Genishiro glared at Tezuka and said, "Fine."

Genichiro left us and Tezuka gave me a small smile. We began to sway with the music and made small talk.

"How are you, Sakuno-san?"

"I am very well, Tezuka-san."

"Tezuka-san?" Disappointment shone from his eyes behind his glasses for a moment before hope replaced it. "I thought I told you to call me Kunimitsu."

"Sorry, Kunimitsu-san. I am so used to calling you Tezuka just like Obaasan."

"I understand. I miss Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Me too."

"Have you read my e-mail? I hope to receive a favorable answer from you."

I blushed at his question. It seemed he never changes no matter what I say to him.

* * *

_**XXXX FLASHBACK BEGINS XXX**_

_**At Ryuzaki Sumire's Funeral**_

_**The flow of people kept on coming to pay their respects to Obaasan; there were ex-tennis coaches, current tennis coaches, ex-tennis students, current tennis students, officers from various tennis associations and of course, the Yukimuras.**_

_**I turned my reddened eyes toward the middle-age couple who were sitting with their son, the gentle faced Yukimura Seiichi at the guests seating section. When the lawyer informed me I had relations, I was too numbed to express any kind of shock. But somehow knowing I am not alone helped me through these trying times.**_

_**A cup of hot tea was pressed into my hands. I looked up into the concerned face of Tezuka Kunimitsu. **_

"_**Arigato." **_

"_**Do you want to take a short rest?"**_

"_**Iie. I want to be here."**_

_**He nodded and sat down next to me. Somehow his presence comforted me. I sipped the hot tea silently while looking around at the familiar face who were busy with the funeral service. **_

_**I wasn't surprised to see either him or the other ex-Seigaku tennis members. Inui Sadaharu and Tezuka Kunimitsu kept in touch with Obaasan the most and when they found out about Obaasan's death, everyone turned up to lend me a hand. **_

"_**What are you going to do?"**_

_**I looked over to him to find his eyes steadily held mine. I shrugged my shoulder, "I'm not sure. The university only gave me a month of leave so I had to settle things here by then." **_

_**I didn't tell him that the Yukimuras approached me to offer me a place to stay with them. I told them I would think about it.**_

"_**You are welcomed to stay with us."**_

_**The Tezukas had been helping out ever since Obaasan's illness took a turn for worse. I wasn't able to attend to her needs because of my classes so their help was much needed.**_

"_**Thank you for the offer but I can't. The house…."**_

"_**You don't have to be brave, Sakuno." His gentle voice nearly undid me. "You have people who really love you and are here for you."**_

_**His arm wrapped around my shaking shoulders as I silently wept for the loss of the one person who loved me and took care of me since I was orphaned by a car accident. **_

"_**Obaasan!" I cried. His arm tightened its hold and his large hand held my trembling hands on my lap. No one took notice of us for we were sitting in a corner. **_

_**Tezuka and the other ex-Seigaku members stayed near me throughout the funeral service. I couldn't remember much because I was too numb with sadness. **_

_**Once Obaasan's body was sent into the crematorium to be cremated, I was escorted back to the house by Tezuka and the other sempais.**_

"_**Do you want us to stay with you?" Oishi Shuichiro asked softly.**_

"_**I will be fine, thank you." I said and turned to give them a deep bow. "Arigato for all your help, sempai tachi."**_

_**One by one they left after some words of comfort and consolation. Tezuka Kunimitsu was the last to leave.**_

"_**Sakuno, before Ryuzaki-sensei passed on, we had a short talk. I hope you could listen to what I have to say."**_

"_**Hai?"**_

"_**Ryuzaki-sensei was worried about you after she's gone so she asked me to look after you. I want you to know my parents like you a lot and so do I." He ended his words with reddened cheeks.**_

"_**I see. You are…"**_

"_**Sakuno, will you marry me?"**_

_**I blinked at him for a moment and said in shock "Hah? What…what are you talking about?"**_

_**He cleared his throat and stepped closer to me. His hands captured mine as he continued, "You are everything I want in a wife. You are kind and caring. I promise I will take care of you and make you happy for the rest of your life."**_

_**I withdrew my hands and turned away quickly. Taking a deep breathe, I asked "Do you LOVE me, Tezuka-san?" **_

"_**Yes, I do." His firm voice made me turn back to him. From his eyes shone love and hope. There's no doubt he was an excellent man but he wasn't the one for me. My heart did not beat for him.**_

_**I felt sad for the blow I was about to give him, "But I don't love you the way you love me. So Tezuka-san, I have to decline your proposal."**_

"_**I see." Sadness tinted his words.**_

_**He left the house with disappointment that night. There was nothing more to say. I wanted someone who loves me for me with his heart and soul. Somehow the thought made me think of Sanada Genichiro.**_

"_**Baka Sakuno!" I shook my head, "Why are you thinking about him?"**_

_**The following days, I stayed busy clearing the house and packing up Obaasan's things. Tezuka's mother, Harumi and Tachibana Ann (sister of Tachibana Kippei), my university mate, came over to give me a hand with the packing. I decided to keep a few of Obaasan's things as mementos. The rest I had to donate to various charities. The house would be rented out since it was too big for me to stay on my own.**_

_**I also had to meet the lawyer and the Yukimuras about Obaasan's will and the inheritance left to us. Again the Yukimuras namely my Aunt, Yukimura Chiyo (nee Ryuzaki Chiyo) implored me to stay with them. Their house was near my university so I could save money instead of renting another place to stay. **_

_**By the time I went back to university a month after the funeral, my things have been moved to the Yukimuras, the house was ready for the new tenants and everything related to Obaasan's will was resolved.**_

_**Inui-sempai still sent me news about the other sempais including Tezuka. We did keep in touch but I didn't see Tezuka Kunimitsu again until I graduated from university. By then he had retired from professional tennis and was working in Tokyo. He wanted to be more than friends but I was firmly resolved for us to remain as friends. I tried to distance myself from him so we only occasionally talked on the phone and emailed each other. We met up once awhile and sometimes we met with the other sempais for a game of tennis. **_

_**It was an awkward relationship because he carried on proposing to me and I continued saying No to him.**_

_**XXXX FLASHBACK ENDS XXX**_

* * *

"Kunimitsu, can we find a place to talk?"

His lips curled at the corner at my request. Without another word, we left the dance floor to exit the hall through a side door. We soon came to a quiet corner not far from the dancing hall.

There were ceiling-to-floor length glass windows facing the bright lights of the city and a foyer table was against the opposite wall. We stood near a settee.

"What do you want to talk about, Sakuno?" He looked at me so gently.

I was determined to do this so I said, "Kunimitsu, let's put an end to this."

"What?"

"I tried to tell you over and over again. All we could ever be is friends. Could you stop proposing to me, please?"

"No!" I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me to hold me close to him.

"Please give me a chance, Sakuno. I have never felt like this for any other woman. My feelings for you are genuine."

Then he put some space between us and cupped my cheeks with his hands, "I love you, Sakuno. I have loved you since high school."

I looked at him with regret. "I love you too, Kunimitsu. But my love for you is the love of a friend or a sister. It can't be anything more than that."

"But, Sakuno, I…"

"I already have someone I love, Kunimitsu" My words made him grimaced with pain.

"Is the man you love Sanada Genichiro?"

"Hai." I answered with a blush.

Kunimitsu nodded sadly, "Could I make a request?"

"What is it?"

"Be happy with him. But if he ever makes you sad, you could come to me."

I blushed harder and gave him a short peek on his cheek, "Thank you for being so understanding." With reluctance, he led me back to the dance hall and to Sanada Genichiro.

However, a very disturbing scene greeted us outside the dance hall. Sanada Genichiro, looking disheveled and obviously drunked, was sitting on the floor and in tears while Seiichi-nisan was kneeling next to him.

"Sanada-san? Seiichi-niisan? What's wrong?"

They both looked up but Genichiro looked away quickly. Seiichi-nisan came to us with a dismal scowl, "Sakuno, I think you need to talk to Genichiro. He's been drinking a lot since you disappeared."

"Hai. But what has happened?"

"I think he saw you two together and jumped to the wrong conclusion." Seiichi gave Kunimitsu a hard look.

My attention was focused on the prone figure on the floor. Kunimitsu and Seiichi gave me a nod and went back into the dancing hall together. I slowly made my way to the silent figure.

"Genichirou, what's wrong?" I asked after kneeling down next to him.

He muttered bitterly, "Nothing."

"Seiichi-niisan said you've been drinking a lot."

"I just feel like drinking."

I didn't know what to do so I stayed silent by his side for a moment. Then, Genichiro tried to stand up but he fumbled when his drunken legs gave way. I tried to help him but he was too heavy for me.

"Arhh" "Omph!"

In the end we ended up on the floor with him above me. He held himself up with his elbows and arms. Our eyes were caught and held by each other.

'_He is so sad. What can I do? I love him so much.'_

He started talking, "Ryuzaki Sakuno, I've loved you since high school. When I saw you again, my feelings came back twice as strong. The weeks I spend with you were the happiest weeks of my life."

I was struck silent by the back of his hand tenderly stroking my cheek.

"I, Sanada Genichirou love you with all that I am, Sakuno. Without you I might survive but I won't be living. Sakuno, I love you! Please love me, Sakuno! Love me, onegai!"

He ended with his eyes closing and his head resting next to mine. My heart nearly burst with happiness at his confession. I smiled with love and made my confession.

"Genichirou, I love you too."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	8. Chapter 8 The End

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait. So, here is the final chapter for your reading pleasure. Constructive criticisms are welcome.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Prince of Tennis except for those characters not found in the POT manga/anime.

All information was gleaned from .com.

Beware of characters showing signs of being OUT OF CHARACTER especially Tezuka Kunimitsu!

"First Love" = speech

'_First Love' _= thoughts

_**First Love **_= past events/thoughts

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 7**_

_**He started talking, "Ryuzaki Sakuno, I've loved you since high school. When I saw you again, my feelings came back twice as strong. The weeks I spend with you were the happiest weeks of my life."**_

_**I was struck silent by the back of his hand tenderly stroking my cheek.**_

_**"I, Sanada Genichirou love you with all that I am, Sakuno. Without you I might survive but I won't be living. Sakuno, I love you! Please love me, Sakuno! Love me, onegai!"**_

_**He ended with his eyes closing and his head resting next to mine. My heart nearly burst with happiness at his confession. I smiled with love and made my confession.**_

_**"Genichirou, I love you too."**_

* * *

**FIRST LOVE**

**CHAPTER 8**

**1. The Revelation - Sunday August 17th.**

**Sanada Genichiro's POV**

There, I've done it. Silence reigned uncomfortably for a few moments.

Otousan and okasan gazed at us with displeasing frowns.

Genifudo niisan and Masako nee-san gaped at us with slackened jaws.

My nephew Sasuke was enjoying his desserts, oblivious to what's happening around him.

But the one and only person who didn't react after hearing our revelation was Ojisan.

The slim body kneeling next to me on the tatami floor shifted uneasily. I clasped her hands on her knees with mine to reassure her.

With trepidation, I performed a dogeza and said loudly, "I am so sorry for my deception. Please forgive me."

Sakuno followed my action and said, "I am sorry!"

No one said a word until someone chuckled. I think it was Ojiisan. In a second the whole room burst out in giggles and hearty laughter.

"We knew you two weren't a real couple from the beginning." Otousan said, wiping tears from his eyes happily.

"Honto!" Ojisan winked at me and Sakuno as we straightened up from our dogezas in a daze.

"Even though I have prayed hard, I never expected Genichiro to find such a lovely girl like Sakuno." Okasan smiled at us indulgently.

"We were thrilled with Sakuno. I can't help but like her. She is so right for Genichiro, isn't she, Okasan?" Masako added with glee.

"Hai!"

I sighed with relief and turned to look at Sakuno. She was watching my family lovingly. Noticing my stare, she faced me and gave me a blinding smile.

She leaned closer to me to whisper in my ears, "See, everything has turned out well."

"Hai. I was just worried about them accepting you." I pressed a kiss on her temple.

"Ooooo Genichiro-jisan is kissing Sakuno obasan!" Young Sasuke exclaimed loudly and pointed at them.

Again, the room was filled with teasing giggles and laughter.

* * *

**2. The Permission – 10 Months Later**

**Sanada Genichiro's POV**

It was time for me to take the most important step of my life. The question has been posed to them so I sat still and waited patiently.

The two men sitting across from me were giving me hard stares. One of them was my former tennis club Captain, my close friend and a respected associate. The other was the male blood relation of my girlfriend who took her in and cared for her when she lost her beloved grandmother.

The atmosphere in the restaurant swirled undisturbed by the three stoic men sitting silently in a corner.

"You promise to take care of her?" Yukimura Susume asked with a fatherly glint in his eyes.

"Hai!"

"You will never ever break her heart?" Seiichi asked with a deceptively serene smile.

"Never!" I stopped myself from gulping down my nervousness. Nobody wanted to get on the bad side of Yukimura Seiichi.

"You will give us many nieces and nephews to spoil?"

"Otousan!" Seiichi glared at his father.

I could feel my cheeks reddened but I answered anyway, "If that is what she wants."

"Good answer, Genichiro."

"You have my blessings, Genichiro-kun." Susume-jiisan nodded with a small smile. "What about you, Seiichi-kun?"

"You have my blessings too. So welcome to our family, Genichiro!" Seiichi gave me a genuine smile.

"Arigato, Susume-jiisan, Seiichi."

* * *

**3. The Proposal – 2 Days Later**

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV**

I gazed out of the window and sighed frustratingly. Genichiro had refused to tell me where we were going on our date tonight. He just said we're going somewhere special.

Before long, the car drove through a pair of irons gates. A sign above said **Tokyo Bay Sports Club.**

"Genichiro?" I became curious. The place looked familiar somehow.

"Do you remember when we first meet again after high school?"

"Eh? You mean….AH!"

My eyes widened with recognition and I nearly shouted, "This is the place Seiichi-nisan brought me to meet you, Rikkai former regulars and my sempai-tachi."

[This happened in Chapter 1 and 2]

He smiled at my excitement and managed to park his car close to the club. He guided me to the restaurant where we were greeted warmly by the Maître d.

"Mr. Sanada, your table is ready for you and your guest. Please come this way." The man led us away from the humming noise of the restaurant to another part of the club.

"Here you are, Sir, Madam!"

I was impressed when we came to a secluded balcony overlooking the tennis courts. A table with a crispy white table cloth was set up with wares and cutleries. A rose arrangement took centre place. Lighted candles were placed nearby to create a romantic mood.

This place definitely brought back memories.

**XXXX Flashback To The Past XXX**

**"****My grandfather is 81 years old and he's hard of hearing. The past 2 years or so, he has been making a fuss about my lack of female companions. Last year, I made a mistake of trying to pacify him. However he misheard my reply and now he's under the impression that I'm dating someone. Since then, he's been asking me to bring my girlfriend over to meet the family."**

**"****So, you're not um…dating anyone so you can't bring anyone home?"**

**"****Hai. Seiichi thought perhaps you could help me by pretending to be my girlfriend."**

**"****But how could we deceive an old man?"**

**"****I don't want to do this but I also want him to be happy. We could say we've broken off a few months later."**

**"****Ano, what do I have to do?"**

**"****You…are you saying Yes?"**

**"****My grandmother passed away some time ago. I do understand the desire to make our elderly grandparent happy as much as possible before they…moved on. So yes, I'll help in any way I can, Sanada-san."**

**"****Yokata. Thank you for your help, Ryuzaki-san. Mm..are you free tomorrow night?"**

**"****Sunday night? Hai."**

**"****There's another family dinner and my mother and Aniki insist that I bring you…I mean, my girlfriend. Would you go with me?"**

**"****Hai."**

**"****So, can I start calling you Sa…Sakuno-san?"**

**"****Hai. Then, I can call you ..um…"**

**"****Genichiro."**

**"****Ha…hai, Gen…Genichiro-san." **

**XXXX Flashback Ends XXX**

"Do you like it?" Genichiro broke through my musing with a question.

"Hai!"

For the next hour or two, we had a lovely time enjoying the food, the view and of course the company. Once the waiter had served our desserts and left us alone, Genichiro reached over and placed his warm hand over mine.

"Happy Anniversary, Sakuno!"

"Anniversary?" I was baffled.

"Today is June the 19th. We met a year ago when I needed help and you gave me that help. Do you remember, Sakuno?"

"Hai!" I blushed. _How could I have forgotten that special day when he came back into my life!_

Without me knowing, he left his seat and came over to kneel down next to mine. My mouth opened in astonishment when he placed an open velvety box on the table in front of me. A feminine platinum ring glittering with small diamonds was winking at me.

"I love you, Sakuno. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by accepting this ring, my heart, my soul and my life? Marry me?" His pleading eyes captured mine.

"Hai!" In tears, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders tightly. "I would be happy to, Genichiro."

* * *

**4. The Wedding – 1 Month Later**

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's POV**

"Are you ready, Sakuno-chan?" Susume-jisan asked me gently.

"Hai!" The gauzy veil prevented him from witnessing my nervousness. I gripped the pink rose bouquet tightly when the door before me opened. The Bridal March began as we stepped into the church.

Jisan and I walked slowly on the red carpet toward the church altar where the church minister, my groom and his best man were waiting.

Beaming faces of people who knew and loved me and Genichiro were on either side of the red carpets.

The Seigaku sempai-tachi, their respective partners and families were seated on the bride's side. My crying Chiyo-obasan was holding a picture of Obaasan. She deserved to be here to witness my happiest moment. My eyes were caught by a tall stoic figure with a lovely woman by his side. Tezuka Kunimitzu approached me a week ago to share the news that he has fallen in love with someone else. I was happy for him.

The Rikkai sempai-tachi, their respective partners and families, Atobe Keigo and his family were placed on the groom's side. The Genichiros were there where Emiko and Masako were crying with joy. Our colleagues and some college friends were seated on either side.

My eyes turned back to the man who held my heart as we drew closer to the church altar. I didn't even notice Seiichi-niisan giving me a teasing wink from his position next to the groom.

Susume-jisan placed a kiss on my hand and placed it in Genichiro's right hand. With his role completed, he took his place next to Chiyo-obasan.

Our eyes were held by each other for so long that we missed the minister's words about the significance of marriage and any objections toward our marriage. Then the minister led us in giving our vows.

"I, Sanada Genichiro take thee Ryuzaki Sakuno to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse; for richer and for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth"

"I, Ryuzaki Sakuno take thee Sanada Genichiro to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse; for richer and for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth"

Then Seiichi-nisan gave us our rings.

"With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the father, the son and of the Holy Ghost" Genichiro slipped a dainty gold ring onto my finger with a loving smile.

"With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the father, the son and of the Holy Ghost" I gently slipped a thicker gold ring onto his finger.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister finally concluded.

"Don't mind if I do!" Genichiro whispered as he lifted back my bridal veil and wrapped an arm around my waist. His warm lips greeted mine tenderly amidst clapping, shouting and laughter from the wedding guests.

"Minna-san, I have the pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Sanada Genichiro to you."

* * *

**5. The Children – 10 Years Later**

"Otousan, wake up!" "Otou, time to get up!" "Otou, up, up!"

"Hrumph!" Genichiro groaned as he sat up. Three faces greeted him with grins and chased away his sleepiness.

"I'm up already." He stretched and yawned, "What's going on?"

"It's Saturday, Otousan. It's almost time to go to the street tennis court." 9-year old Sanada Satoru grabbed his father's left hand to pull him out of the bed.

"Haiyaku! All the tennis jisan are waiting for you, Otousan." 6-year old Sanada Sora wagged a finger at her father as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Tennis! Tennis! Tennis!" 3-year old Sanada Shinji shouted gleefully as he tugged at his father's tennis bag.

"Children, where's your Otousan?" Sanada Sakuno walked into the master bedroom.

"He's in the bathroom, Okasan."

"Okay, all your tennis bags are already in the car. Sora, help Shinji to bring your Otousan's tennis bag down to the car. After that you two can wait for us there."

"Hai! Let's go, Shinji-kun." "Hai, nee-chan!"

"Satoru, I've some bentos in the kitchen. Could you load them into the car and then watch over your siblings?"

"Hai, Okasan." The boy grinned and sprinted out of the room.

Sakuno almost shrieked when two arms suddenly encircled her waist. She turned to see a cheeky grin on her husband's face as he nuzzled his chin on her shoulder.

"Sakuno, do we have to go? I prefer to stay at home with you, my love."

"Da-me! You promised Seiichi-nisan, Kunimitzu-kun and Keigo-san to play tennis today. You have to go, Anata."

"Hai, my beloved wife. Before we leave, I love you, Sakuno."

"I love you more, Genichiro."

Their lips drew near but…. "Otousan! Okasan! Haiyaku!" Three voices cried out.

Genichiro sighed and Sakuno giggled.

"Tennis crazy kids!"

"They are definitely your kids, Anata."

"Hai! Let's go, Sakuno."

And they lived happily playing tennis for ever and ever in Fanfiction world.

XXXX THE END XXX


End file.
